


Supernatural: Young Bloods 2

by WhatACatchPeterick



Series: Supernatural: Young Bloods [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatACatchPeterick/pseuds/WhatACatchPeterick
Summary: The guys and Megan try to get Patrick un possessed





	1. Chapter 1

Pete watched in horror, as blinding white light enveloped his best friend.

Soon it was over, and Adriel's old vessel was gone, and all of Patrick's wounds were healed, but it was no longer Patrick, but Adriel posessing him.

He flexed Patrick's fingers as if to test them. "Now this is better." He said, and Adriel's words coming out of Patrick's mouth made Pete cringe.

Adriel walked over to Pete, who was still on the floor and punched him once again, using Patrick's fist, Pete could feel the blood dripping from his nose and into his mouth.

"P-Patrick, I know your still in there." Pete said refusing to give up.

Adriel chuckled darkly, it didn't sound right coming from Patrick though. "You're so pathetic, did you really think you, and your stupid little band would be able to defeat me?" He said, and Pete glanced at Joe and Andy's lifeless bodies on the floor.

"Bring them back you son of a bitch," Pete demanded.

Adriel rolled his eyes and pushed Pete into the floor hard enough to making him hit his head, before kicking him in the ribs, again

"Pathetic.".

As soon as Adriel was gone Andy, and Joe gasped sucking in air they needed, he didn't expect Adriel to actually bring them back to life, and he aparently had healed him as well.

"Oh my God, did we die?!" Joe exclaimed.

Andy was still coughing. 

"What happened?," Joe asked "did we win?"

Andy smacked his arm, and Joe saw the look on Pete's face, and noticed Patrick was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh," Joe said softly "he said yes didn't he?"

No one pointed out that, that was a stupid question, Andy got up, to help Pete up.

"Come on Pete," he said Pete was still in shock, Joe got up, and fallowed them "we gotta go." Andy said pulling at Pete's arm, they got into their rental car, and Andy drove, to where, they weren't sure.  
____________________________________

Pete directed them to his cousin's cabin just outside of L.A, they decided they were gonna lay low there for a while.

As soon as they stepped in the door Pete started kicking and punching shit, Andy doesn't think the coffee table deserved to be kicked with so much force, but Pete needed to get this out of his system.

He finally put a stop to it when Pete's fist went through the wall.

"Okay, that's enough," Andy said grabbing Pete's shoulder, but Pete was still in a blind rage, that he turned around and swung at Andy, who was able to move quickly and twist his arm behind his back, and push him against the wall.

"Are gonna calm down, or am I gonna have to knock you out?" Andy asked.

Pete took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"I'm good, get off me Hurley." He said, and Andy released him.

"Not to make matters worse by stating the obvious, but we're kinda fucked." Joe said.

"Shut up Joe." Andy said, and Joe just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to call Megan, and warn her, incase Adriel decides to go after her, looking like her brother." Andy said, pulling out his phone.

"I should call Megan." Pete interjected.

"You are in no fucking state of mind to do anything right now, except sit down, shut up, and chill the fuck out." Andy snapped, knowing how Pete gets when he's upset, he's liable to make some stupid decisions, so right now Andy has to take care of everyone until Pete is in the right state of mind.  
____________________________________

Megan had just gotten off the phone with Andy.

Patrick had said yes, her brothers were in trouble and they expected her to just sit back and wait.

They clearly didn't know her that well.

She packed a bag, and left a note for her parents where she had been the last week.

She also warded the house before the left, she had been secretly practicing witchcraft since the Emma incident, and she found a way to make a hex bag, similar to the one that hides you from demons, but for angels.

Hopefully she did it right.  
...  
Megan got in her car, and drove to L.A as fast as she could, getting there in just a few days.

Andy had told her they were staying in a cabin just outside of L.A, so she hopes she found the right one.

She locks the car, and walks up the creaky steps, knocking on the door.

It's Joe who answers seconds later.

"Megan." He pulls her into a tight hug.

"It's great to see you too Joe." She giggled.

He let her go and they walk inside.

"Look who I found." Joe announced, Pete and Andy got up from their spots at the table to rush over to Megan.

"Oh my God, I only called a few days ago." He said hugging her.

Megan shrugged "What, my brothers were in trouble, and you thought I was just gonna sit around, hell no, I'm in this fight." She said.

Pete walks up to her, and they embraced.

"I'm sorry." Pete says into her hair, a stray tear fell on her shoulder.

She rubs his back soothingly, "It's okay, it's not your fault." She tells him, and she wipes away her own eyes, when the pull apart.

"Okay," she said trying to act okay, "where is my room?" She asked.

"I'll bunk with Joe, you can take my room." Andy offered.

"Sweet." She said, and everyone got settled  
____________________________________

Adriel set up his base of operation at Linda Vista, and had his remaining loyalists out recruiting other angels for his army. Everything was going according to plan so far, except.

He could hear, the real Patrick in his head.

He was going to leave Joe, and Andy dead, and let Pete suffer, until he eventually bled to death, but he could hear Patrick in the back of his mind pleading, and begging to bring them back, and to leave them alone. It was really annoying so he just brought them back to shut him up, he can block him out most of the time, but Patrick is determined to regain consciousness.

Adriel plans his next step, which is stealing Gabriel's grace so that he can become an archangel. But removing archangel grace is a lot more complicated then taking a normal angles grace. It requires the use of very specific ingredients, and an enochian incantation.

He leaves his office, and makes his way down to the basement.

He smirks, when he sees Gabriel struggling to get the handcuffs off, but they had Angel bindings on them so he was trapped.

"You fuckers, you just wait until I get out of here, I will smite every last one of you!" Gabriel shouted as he squirmed in the chair he was cuffed to, nearly falling over.

"Once we're done with you, you won't be able to do much of anything." Adriel said, entering his line of vision.

Gabriel's glared at him. "You're not gonna get away with this, Adriel." He said.

Adriel scoffed "and who's gonna stop me?, Pete?, the Winchesters?, God?" Adriel let out a dark laugh at that, "face it I'll be a better archangel then you, or Lucifer, or Michael or Raphael ever were!" Adriel retorted.

"You don't even know how to extract my grace, and yes, I do think Pete and the guys can stop you," Gabriel said, and Adriel rolled his eyes "and I think Patrick can, and will regain control, and I will get out of here, your plan is doomed, and I can't wait to be there when blows up in your stupid face, so do your worst." Gabriel said stubbornly.

"Oh believe me, I will.".  
____________________________________

They just finished Angel warding the cabin, and Megan added a few more protection spells to it.

"So, how exactly did you know to do all this?" Pete asked, and Megan wasn't sure if she should tells them that he would have a good reaction to her being a practitioner or not.

"I uh, kind started practicing witchcraft, a while ago." She confessed.

The guys got quiet for a second, clearly concerned. "Only light magic, and protection spells," she defended, but they knew that wasn't the whole thing, "Okay, and a few battle spells as well, but only for emergencies, I'm actually not terrible okay." She added.

Pete knew trying to talk her out of it was useless, but he had promised Patrick he'd take care of Megan, so he'll support her, but monitor her as well. "Just be careful." He tells her.

"I will, I am." She replied.

Pete still wasn't convinced.

"I'm starving," Joe announces, "Pete does your cousin keep any food here?" He asked rummaging through the cabinets.

"Well considering he hasn't been here in years, I'd say no." Pete replied.

"Andy and I will go on a food run," Megan declared, and Andy agreed "try not to get into any trouble while we're gone." She added.

"I'm not promising anything." Pete joked. 

"Alright, let's go Andy." She said grabbing her keys.

"We'll be back soon, but we'll call if we run into trouble." He told Pete and Joe, who nodded.

And with that they left.  
____________________________________

They went to a regular grocery store first, then they stopped at a little vegan store so Andy can actually get something edible, his words exactly.

So Megan was just awkwardly fallowing Andy around while he got a lot of questionable looking items.

"That looks like it's already been eaten." Megan teased.

"At least I don't kill helpless animals." Andy retorted.

"I don't kill them, I just eat them." She smirked, and he rolled his eyes.

She laughed at him, and they continued on. Megan started noticing things were kinda off, like the fact that there was only two other customers in the store, who have been looking at the same items for about twenty minutes, and all the blinds were closed, she happened to glance over at the door, and back at the cashier who was watching them closely from the counter.

She taps Andy on the shoulder. "Andy we have to get out of here." She whispered.

He looked at her confused, "We just got here." He said.

"Andy I just got a really bad vibe from this place, we need to go now." She told him, and he could see how serious she was.

"Okay, let's go." He said, but before they reached the door, one of the guys pretending to be a coustomer stepped in their way, the other locked the door, and turned the open sign off.

Then they, and the cashier all pulled out angel blades.

"Shit." Andy swore, remembering that they left theirs at the cabin.

"Going somewhere?" 

They both turned around at the familiar sound of Patrick's voice.

He was wearing an all black suit, similar to the one he wore during his soul punk days, his glasses were gone, and he stood straighter that usual.

But it wasn't Patrick, they had to remind themselves of that.

"Oh my God." Megan gasped quietly.

Adriel smirked evily. "Hey sis." He teased.

"Let him go you fucker!" She wanted to punch him, but Andy stopped her, staying close.

He turned his attention to Andy. "Andy, you're looking well." He said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." He replied.

"Not me," he told him, "that was actually Patrick, you see he's still awake in here," he said tapping a finger in his temple "and let me tell you, it is kind of annoying, he just won't stop whinning, he was begging me to bring you and Joe back to life, it was pathetic, I did it just to shut him up," he shrugged, and Andy, and Megan kept side eyeing the other three angels. 

"Right now he is screaming, telling you two to run, begging me not to hurt his precious baby sister." 

"What do you want Adriel?" Andy asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that if any of you get in my way of my plans, your next death with be permanent, I'll give you one chance," He said, "tell Pete I said hello."

And with that he was gone, and so were the others.

Megan stood there frozen, still staring where Adriel was, in the form of her brother, her hero; and for him to threten them, looking like him. It hurt more than she thought it would.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Andy gently grabbing her arm.

"Let her out of here, before something else happens." He said softly.

Megan sniffles, and wipes a year from her eye, but nods.

"What about your food?" She asked.

To which Andy proceeded to put all his items in bafs, and put them in the back of Megan's car, and they drove off like nothing happened.  
____________________________________

Joe and Pete helped being all the bags in, and they put all the food up, before noticing something off about them.

"You guys are quiet." Pete said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Joe asked.

The two exchanged a look, then Andy answered. "We ran into Adriel." He confessed, and Joe and Pete shared a look of concern.

"What happened?" Pete asked.

"He said that if we got in his way, he'd kill us," Megan said. "He barely looked like Patrick." She said a little quieter.

"That's because it wasn't him, but we're going to get him back, so for now we just have to wait and find Gabriel." Pete said, and they all nodded.

"I hate to be, you know that person, but maybe we should consider that fact that Gabriel might me dead." Joe said.

They just glared and ignored him.

Megan announced that she was going to take a shower, and Pete started attempting to cook spaghetti, while Andy made a tofu salad for himself.

They all ate in an awkward silence, it didn't feel right having everyone there except for Patrick.  
...  
That night Pete lies awake staring at the ceiling, every time he closed his eyes his dreams were flashbacks of Patrick saying yes.

He get up to get a drink, and he sees Megan sitting on the couch with a blanket, watching tv.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Can't sleep..., you?" She replied.

"Same." He said sitting on the other side of the couch.

They say there for a few seconds watching a couple Buffy reruns, before Megan broke the silence.

"What if Joe's right?, what if Gabriel really is dead?" She asked.

"He's not, he's too stubborn." Pete replied.

"What if we can't save him Pete?" And just like that Pete knows she isn't talking about Gabriel anymore. "What if we lose." She cried.

Pete held his arms out to let her cry on his shoulder ad he held her. "That's not gonna happen Meg, okay, everything is going be fine, I'll make sure of it." He tells her.

She looks up at him and wipes away the tears, "how are you so damn optimistic?" She asked.

Pete just shrugged, "because, Patrick wouldn't want us to give up," he says, "now shut up and go to sleep." He tells her.

Megan chuckled lightly "okay dad." She jokes.  
...

Soon enough Megan falls asleep in Pete's arms, and Pete thinks about how they're going to get through it, he's already promised Megan, and himself that he'd find a way to save Patrick.

Now he just had to figure out how.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean were on their way back to the bunker, after a particularly tiring rugaru hunt, when Pete called Sam.

"Alright man, we'll keep an eye out, bye," he hung up a few seconds later "so that was Pete." He tells his brother.

"Oh yeah?..., what he want?" Dean asked.

"Patrick said yes." He told him

Dean was quiet for a second, "Well congratulations, I'm happy for them." He joked.

Sam just gave him bitchface number three.

"Oh come on, that was funny." Dean chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes "Pete said they're laying low in a cabin, out side of L.A, Adriel already threatened Andy and Megan." He explained.

"We're not going home are we?" Dean asked.

"They're our friends Dean." Sam said.

Dean groaned and turned the car around.

"Those poor bastards." Dean mumbled   
____________________________________

*a few days later* 

Everyone was in the living room discussing the Gabriel issue, when they heard the sound of car pulling up, and then honking.

Megan looked out the window.

"It's Sam, and Dean." She announed, then everyone got up to fallow Megan who ran outside.

Dean was caught off guard by Megan running up and hugging him.

"Hey Meg, nice to see you too." Dean said, she let him go, and turned to Sam, standing on her tipy toes to give him a hug.

"We're sorry, about Patrick Megan." Sam said sincerely.

"Thank you." She said, and they all went inside.  
...

Pete was explaining what had happened.

"Okay, well there is something else we have to tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad." Pete said.

The brothers exchanged a look, and shrugged.

"Gabriel is alive, and we've been working with him." Pete explained.

"Gabriel is alive?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well it's debatable now." Joe said.

"Shut up Joe." Pete, Megan, and Andy all said.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked.

Pete sighed. "Gabriel went missing right before the fight at Linda Vista, we haven't heard from him since." Pete explained.

"But that doesn't mean he's dead." Megan added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked.

"He told us not to, he said he needed to stay low-key..., pun intended." Andy replied

That sounded like Gabriel, it would've been nice if he decided to help them, with their Lucifer issue, but at least he's contributing to something.

"Alright, do we know where Adriel is hiding?" Dean asked.

They shook their heads, "not officially, but I think he might still be at Linda Vista." Pete replied.

"Well, we could go check it out." Sam suggested.

"What about Adriel's warning?" Joe asked.

"Well I don't know about you Joe, but I'm not sitting this out." Pete said.

"Me neither." Megan chimed in.

"Same." Andy said.

They all turned to Joe, "Alright, lets go face our doom." Joe said as They all got ready.  
___________________________________

The boys fallowed Megan and the guys all the way to Linda Vista.

"Isn't this place supposedly haunted?" Sam asked.

"It's not, we shot a music video here, and we never seen anything." Pete said.

"I thought you shot two music videos here," Megan said "Alone together, and Where did the party go." 

"I can't remember." Pete replied, it was going to bother him now.

"Should we really be focusing on that right now?" Dean asked, pulling Pete out of his thoughts.

Pete shook his head, really he was stalling, because of he's right then Adriel is in there, looking like his best friend, and he knows there will be a fight if he catches them.

"No, you're right. Let's go." Pete said.

They all made sure to have their blades, and they went inside.

And of course the place was crawling with angels.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Adriel said in a mocking tone, once he noticed them.

"Patrick, I know you're in there somewhere, you have to fight him!" Megan exclaimed, hoping her brother could hear her.

Adriel just scoffed, "I see you brough some friends with you." He said looking at the Winchesters.

"That's right, and as you know we kinda have a reputation for ruining douche bags evil schemes." Dean replied.

"I also here that you're good at getting your friends killed, interesting." He said, and the boys glared at him.

"Where's Gabriel?!" Pete demanded trying to step closer but the other angels got in his way.

"Gabriel?, oh yes. He's dead." Adriel lied.

"I told you." Joe said.

"Oh my God joe, shut up." Pete snapped

"Both of you shut up!" Andy said.

Adriel started laughing. "Wow, I can't believe I actually though you were gonna be a threat," Adriel laughed "but you're nothing, but a group of idiots who discovered a world the don't fully understand, and developed a hero complex..., no matter what you did, whatever half witted plans you made, Patrick still would have said yes, because he was weak," Adriel said 

"You're wrong." Pete said.

Adriel rolled his eyes, and turned to his mini army. "Kill them." He said stepping back to watch.

The Angels surrounded them, and they all pulled their blades out.

"Any more bright idea's Wentz?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"I got one, kill as many as you can, and run like hell." Dean said.

"Good plan." Megan shrugged.  
...  
Pete was slightly disturbed by how easy stabbing people was becoming to him, as shoves the mini sword into an angels throat, but once again, they were out numbered, and over powered.

"Alright, fuck this." Megan said dropping her blade, as two angels went after her, the others were busy fighting off angels on their own.

Adriel watched the girl with curious, as to why she would throw away the one thing she needed to defend herself.

But then, Megan started chanting in some ancient language, holding her hands out to the two angels, and the two Angels dropped their blades and started making choking sounds, as tge spell she was using was killing them with their own Grace, the whole room stopped, as watched at the two Angels combusted, and turned to ash.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Let's get out of here!" She said to the guys, and they all ran out, but no angels stopped them, they were too afraid of Megan.

"Follow them," Adriel said to one of them, "bring me the witch." He added, and the Angel nodded and obeyed.  
____________________________________

As soon as they were back at the cabin, and out of the car Pete turned to Megan.

"What the fuck was that?!" He exclaimed.

"Me being a badass." She replied.

"That was some dark shit back there Megan." Pete told her, the others just awkwardly stood there, and watched.

"I told you, I was practicing defense spells, I just saved our lives!" She snapped.

"What if something went wrong?!, you have no idea what you're doing Meg, that spell was dangerous, and it could've back fired, you could've gotten hurt;or worse, and I promised Patrick I'd take care of you!" Pete was shouting at this point.

"But I didn't!, stop treating me like I'm a fucking baby!, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She said storming off into the Cabin.

"Well, that went well." Joe said sarcastically, Pete just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Pete ran a hand throught his hair, and leaned against the car.

"Don't worry Pete, she'll come around." Dean said patting him on the back.

"I guess," Pete sighed in defeat, "thanks for coming, but I know you guys have a lot going on, so you don't need you hang around, if you don't want to." Pete told them.

"Alright, but if you guys need anything, don't hesitate to call okay." Sam replied.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

Pete nodded, "thanks.".  
____________________________________

Later the night, Megan got up to get a drink, and heard something outside, she grabs her hoodie, and her blade, to go investigate.

She steps out, and quietly closed the door, and looks out into the woods, she could hesr crickets chirping in the distance, but she could see anyone, or anything.

She scoffed, thinking it must've been her imagination, and turns around to go back inside.

Then a hand clasps over her mouth to muffle her scream, and soon the Cabin was gone, and she was back at the abandoned hopital.

She was struggling out of the angels grip, she bit the hand that was over her mouth.

"Ow!, bitch!" He exclaimed back handing her.

"Hey!" They turned to Adriel.

"I said bring her to me, I don't say to hurt her." Adriel told him, slight anger written on her face.

"Sorry." The angel said in fear.

"Get outta here." He orders, and the angels is gone before Adriel even finished his demand.

Adriel walked over to Megan and offered to help her up.

"Don't touch me." She snapped.

Adriel rolled his eyes. As she got herself up, that's when she noticed she was in a cell, and she wonders whst it's doing in the basement of a hospital.

"That was a very impressive spell you did earlier." He praised.

"So what?" She snapped

"So, what if I said, I needed your help, with a certain spell?" He asked.

Megan scoffed "and what makes you think I'll help you?" She asked folding her arms defiantly.

"Because I'll kill everyone you love with your brothers hands and make you watch, if you don't." He shrugged

"You're psychotic." She gasped.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked.

Megan still couldn't believe this was happening.

Just then two entered the room, with someone struggling on their grasp, she gasped when she saw that it was Gabriel, his face was bleeding, and his hands in cuffs that hand angel binding on them.

"Gabriel, say hi to your new roommate." Adriel smirked.

"Megan." He gasped.

"Gabriel, you're alive!" 

"For now." Adriel said shoving Gabriel inside, he stumbled and nearly knocked Megan over, when she caught him.

"See you both soon." Adriel said slammingbthe door, and vanishing.

Megan looked at Gabriel's wounds.

"Oh my God Gabe, what did they do to you?" She asked using her hoodie to clean the blood.

"Revenge I guess," he said "I wasn't exactly brother of the year when I was an archangel." He told her.

There was a long silence.

"Why'd he take you?" Gabriel asked 

"He wants me to do a spell for him," She replied, and he gave her a confused look "I'm a witch, well a practitioner, and a damn good one.".

"The spell he wants you to do, will transfer my grace, into him, making him and archangel, and me dead of I'm lucky." Gabriel explained.

"What's the alternative?" Megan asked.

"Human." He said.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend not to be offended by that," She laughed. "I won't do it Gabriel." She said.

"Yes you will," Gabriel sighed "he threatened your family, you barely know me, its not really a hard decision." He said.

"But-" 

"It's okay, I won't be mad, hell if I was in your situation, and I actually had a family who cares about me, I'd do it in a heartbeat, so don't beat yourself up about it sweetheart." He told her.

They both sat on the floor, against the wall. "You know the guys do care about you, just so you know." She said, and Gabriel smiled half heartedly.

"We're going to save your brother kiddo." He tells her.

She nods, "I know."

She's not sure how, but she had to believe that there is a way that they will all make it out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week and still no sign of Megan, Pete knows Adriel took her, but every time they get close to Linda Vista they are either attacked, or something else comes up.

Like right now.

They were watching the news, and apparently last night, an entire convent was murdered; their eyes were burnt out of their skulls, and one of the nuns, was completely drained of blood, from a cut on her throat.

"Should we really be doing this?" Joe asked staring at the yellow police tape surrounding the church, they looked at him like, 'really?, we've done worse' "I just mean, we should really be working on getting Megan back." Joe corrected.

"I know, and I'm worried to, but this," Pete said guestering to the building "has Adriel written all over it, and whatever reason he's done this for, it's bigger then us, so we have to stop him." Pete explained.

"Who are you?, and what have you done with Pete?" Andy joked.

"Shut up, and kick the doors in Hurley." Pete said stepping back, and smirked and walked up to the doors kicking hard, and they swung open.

"No homo, but it's fucking hot when you do that." Pete joked, Andy just chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
...

The looked around the large, now empty church. The bodies were already picked up, but the blood was still there.

"Why do you think Adriel would do this?" Joe asked, as he inspected the preacher's podium.

"No idea, but there's got to be a reason, so keep looking." Pete said.

They looked around for another two hours, and found nothing.

"Pete, there's nothing here." Andy said.

Pete sighed, "alright, let's go before something else happens." He said.

"Freeze!" They heard from behind them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Pete groaned.

The three of them were cuffed, and put in the back of a police car.  
____________________________________

They were printed, and had their mugshots taken, then each taken to diffrent rooms for questioning.

"This is stupid, you already ran our prints, you know who we are," Pete groaned "we were there as reasearch for a music video." Pete lied

The detective interrogating him was a few years older than Pete. (Faceclaim: Rockmond Dunbar). And he introduced himself as Detective Devan Ward

"Well that was a crime scene, I assume you know how to read, the do not enter signs," he retorted. "And aren't there supposed to be four of you?, your singer Patrick Stump; where's he?" Detective Ward asked.

Pete needed to come up with something believable. "He's taking some time off, family emergency, we were gonna run the idea by him once we've worked out all the kinks." Pete lied.

"Uh huh," Ward said like he didn't believe him "does the name Marissa Lewis ring a bell?" He asked.

Pete doesn't know where he's going with this, "Um, She was our assistant." Pete answered. 

"Was?" 

Okay, maybe Pete does know where this is going. "Yeah, she passed away a few months ago." Pete told him.

"You mean she was murdered?" 

"Yes." Pete replied.

"Just like Emma Dawson was murdered?, in your hotel room." Ward added.

"Yes." Pete answered.

"So that's two murders, unsolved. That involve the band, why is that?" He asked accusingly.

Pete shrugged "bad luck I guess." Pete replied, he was afraid that this might come up.

"Right." He said in a tone that said he didn't believe him.

Pete scoffed "look you have no evidence, no witnesses, nothing that ties me or my band to either of those murders, except that we knew the victims, for all we know, someone could be targetting us, your just waisting both of our time, so either charge us with breaking a entering, a charge of which, I can pay right now, or you just let us walk out of here." Pete told him, and he could see the anger in the darker man's face, because he was right.

So they paid the B&E and walked out of the police station charge free.  
...

They went back to the church to get their car.

"We need to be more careful." Pete warned them once the got there.

"Why?" Joe asked

"That detective started asking questions about Marissa, and Emma." Pete told them.

"Fuck." Andy swore.

"Yeah." 

They got in the car and drove off back to the cabin.  
____________________________________

Megan was trying to pry the cuffs off of Gabriel's wrists, either by breaking them or with magic, but it wasn't working.

"Ah, fuck!" Megan exclaimed in frustration when a spark of magic zapped her hand.

"At least you tried." Gabriel said defeated.

"I'm not giving up." She said sternly.

"You've done every spell there is, you even tried one from Harry Potter." Gabriel reminded her.

"It was worth a shot." She shrugged.

They both started laughing, neither one noticed Adriel enter the room.

"Awe, isn't this adorable." Adriel said, standing from just outside their cell. "I'd hate to break up..., whatever this is, but unfortunately I'm in need of the witches services." He informed them.

"I'm not going to do your spell." Megan said firmly.

"We will see." He said.

Megan looked to Gabriel.

"It's okay." He told her.

So dispite not wanting to she followed Adriel through the hospital to what he's made into his office.

There was a series of items laid out on the desk, the one that really stood out was a jar of blood, and what looked like a cat skull.

"Instructions," He said handing her an old prices of paper "get to mixing." He orderd, I'll be back to check on you in an hour." He told her.

He was about to walk out, but before that he turned back around.

"Oh, and don't try anything funny," he warned "because I can access all of your brothers memories, everything he knows, I know. So that little spell you put round your parents house, I can get past it, just saying." He said then he finally left the room.

Megan let herself cry for a moment before she started Adriel's spell.  
____________________________________

Back at the cabin the guys tried to come up with a doable plan, that will avoid the police, and not get murdered by Adriel, so far, nothing.

"There has to be a reason that Adriel did this, he's not exactly a 'for the hell of it' kinda guy." Pete said.

"What if it has something to do with Megan?" Joe asked.

The other two looked at him curiously "what do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Okay, well Adriel took Megan after he found out she was a witch, then a week later he slaughters and entire convent, that seems very..., I don't know ritually to me." Joe shrugged.

"Oh my God, Joe, that actually makes sense!" Pete exclaimed 

"Why does he alway sound so suprised?" Joe asked leaning into Andy who shrugged.

"Come on let's go, before Adriel forces Megan to do whatever spell he's planning." Pete said, and the others followed without a second thought.  
____________________________________

Megan hand just finished getting everything ready when Adriel walked in, followed by two Angels who were all but dragging a struggling Gabriel.

"Is it ready?" Adriel asked coldly, a tone that doesn't belong to her brother.

"Yes," She says, then looks as Gabriel "I'm sorry." She says softly.

"It's okay, it's okay." He replied with a half hearted smile.

"Ugh, you two are gonna make me gag," Adriel said with an eyeroll, get on with it." Adriel demanded, and Megan lit the ingredients, and started to chant the incantation.

"gratia flectendum transferre potentiae, non modo eius sic fiat semper." She chanted.

After her third time chanting it another angel barged in.

"Uh, sorry to interupt sir, but, some of your scouts spotted Pete and the other two heading this way." He said, and Megan was hopefull.

"Do not let them in this room, kill them all if you have to, but do not let them interupt this spell!" Adriel ordered, then turned to Megan "keep chanting." He snarled, and Megan had to force herself to continue.

After the sixth time, both angels eyes began to glow an electric blue.

"It's working!" Adriel cheered.

So Megan continued to chant and watch as the spell worked, finally after saying it a fifteenth time, a bright white light erupted from Gabriel and shot into Adriel. Gabriel screamed in pain as his angelic grace was ripped out of him, Megan had to shield her eyes from the light.

Soon enough the light was gone, and Gabriel fell to the ground, weak, but still alive, now human, without his grace, Megan said the spell that would break the cuffs, then being useless now that he is human.

"You got what you wanted, now let us go." Megan said.

Adriel chuckled darkly. "Oh I don't think so." He said and he grabbed Megan by her throat, and slammed her into the wall, and was trying to pry his hand off her neck.

"The face of your brother killing you, will be the last you ever see Ms. Stumph." Adriel taughted.

"Patrick, Patrick if you're still in there, I am so sorry for this." She said right before kneeing him in the crotch as hard as she could, he yelped in pain, and released her, and ran over to Gabriel who was already working on getting up, and she grabbed his hand and the two of them ran.  
____________________________________

Pete killed the last angel for now, but knew more would be in their way "this is like the third time this week that we've been here, you'd think they'd give up on trying kill us." Pete said.

"Don't get cocky Wentz, me and Joe have already died." Andy reminded.

"Oh yeah, sorry; come on let's go find Megan." Pete said.

Just then Megan and Gabriel came running down the hall.

"Pete!" She exclaimed running into his arms.

"Come on let's get out of here." She said.  
...

"Gabriel, you're alive." Joe said suprised, but relieved, once they got back to the Cabin.

"If you call this living." He sighed.

The boys were confused.

"Gabriel's human," Megan said, "the spell Adriel made me do transfered Gabe's grace into him, so Adriel is now the most powerful being in earth..., because of me." She said sorrowfully.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, you did what you had to do." Gabriel said and she nodded, still feeling bad about it, but didn't want to argue.

"Well this year is turning out great," Pete said sarcastically "Patrick's possessed by a homicidal maniac who wants to kill us..., you're a witch..., Gabriel is human..., and I'm a murder suspect." He announced. 

"What?" 

Pete sighed. "It's a long story." 

Megan really wanted to hear it though.  
____________________________________

Megan could tell that Gabriel was bummed about being human, which is understandable, he's spent more years than she could count being one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and now all that power he's relied on for all those years, is just, gone.

Because of her.

So she's just sitting out on the porch, while everyone else was asleep. She was just about to go inside, when Gabriel came out, and say next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied with a small smile.

"You can forgive yourself you know." Gabriel told her.

She sighed, "it's not that," she replied, "well, not all that..., I'm scared." She said.

"Of what?" Gabe asked.

"Everything, of losing my brother, of what Pete thinks of my being a witch," and was venting at this point, but Gabriel didn't stop her "everything is falling apart, and I feel have no one." She confessed

Gabriel just gently put his hand over hers. "If means anything to you, you have me." He told her.

She's not sure what makes her do it, but she leans in and kisses him on the cheek, and rests her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex started packing again, never staying in one spot for too long, it was to risky.

She was just about to walk out the door of her hotel when her phone rang. Patrick's number flashed across the screen.

She picked it up. "Patrick?" She answered.

"Guess again sweetheart." Adriel said darkly.

She knew this would happen. "What do you want, Adriel?" She asked.

"Now is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" He asked "especially one who is standing right across the street from the Anderson home," he smirked, knowing it will get Alex riled up, "that boy of yours, is good with that skateboard, perhaps you should get him a new one for his birthday next week, he'll thirteen, correct?".

"Leave him out of this you son of a bitch, now what do you want?" Alex snarled.

"I need you to come back to L.A, and reunite with our boys once more." Adriel told her.

"It'll never work, after what happened with Emma, they'll never trust me again." She told him.

"But Andy might." Adriel smirked when he heard the slight hitch in her breath at the sound of his name.

"Please, Adriel, I don't want to be part of this anymore, I'll do anything for you to leave me, and Ollie out of this." She pleaded.

"Then get your ass to L.A." he said, then hung up.

Alex bought a plane ticket to Los Angeles.  
____________________________________

Gabriel was trying to adjust to being human, it's been a few days, and he's got a handle on everything except.

"Is he still asleep?" Pete exclaimed looking at Gabriel sprawled out on the couch.

"Yep." Joe replied from the kitchen.

Pete looked at his phone. "It's two thirty!".

"He's never had to sleep before." Megan shrugged.

"Yeah, he's got like..., two millennias of sleep to catch up on." Andy said.

"But does he have to do it on the couch?" Pete groaned.

Megan just rolled her eyes. "Just give him time to adjust." She said, with slight amusement.

It only took three more minutes, for Gabriel to finally woke up.

"Good evening sunshine." Pete said sarcastically.

Gabriel just groaned and went to the bathroom to take a shower, it another thing that annoys Pete about Gabe being human, he uses all of the hot water!.

"Okay, we need to have like, an intervention, or something." Pete said.

"You're so over dramatic." Megan rolled her eyes.

"no I'm not." Pete said mildly offended by her accusation.

"Dude, you're a total drama queen." Joe adds, Andy just nods.

*insert montage of Pete overreacting, here*  
____________________________________

Ward was working late, well not really working, as much as he is researching.

Pete Wentz specifically.

He just knows he's hiding something, he's been in this line of work for too long now, he knows when someone lying.

Plus, the fact that their singer just seemed to drop off the face of the earth. Right after they ran out of their last concert with no explanation, which seemed odd, and the fact that there has been two deaths that involved people associated with them.

He's starting to think they might be a cult.

"Are you still stressing that Wentz guy?" His partner Caleb Ortega asked amused.

"He's hiding something, I know it." Ward said absently.

Ortega just rolled his eyes, "You're just salty because he told you off, and was right about it." The other detective said digging through his drawer for his bag of m&ms.

Ward rolled his eyes, "whatever, something about him still gave me the creeps, he may not be the one directly causing these deaths, but he is definitely involved, him, and probably the others too." Ward theorized.

Caleb gave up, he knows how his partner gets when he's made his mind up. "Whatever you say Dev." He said walking out of their office.  
...  
A few hours later he finally have up, not getting very much information, not enough to take to the capitain anyway.

But he knows there has to be a reason that they stayed in L.A, and as long as they do Devon, can; and will keep tabs on them.  
____________________________________

Pete had to go into town to get a few things, since he needed a break from being cooped up in thw cabin, an Megan wanted cereal, Joe needed smokes, Andy demanded he get some movies from the redbox, and Gabriel gave him a very irrational list of candy to get.

Someone really needs to explain to him what a cavity is.

When he got up to the check out counter, he spotted a news paper and looked at it curiously.

A body was found in town with his heart ripped out.

Pete suddenly remembers that night was the first night of the full moon.

He pays for his items, and quickly rushes off to the cabin to inform the others.  
...

"A werewolf!" Megan said, a little too enthusiastically "sweet!" She added, earning looks from the guys, she just shrugged.

"Okay, well the body was found only a few miles from here, apparently a woman had taken a shortcut to work, through the ally and found him." Pete explained.

"I think it's worth checking into." Joe said from the couch. 

"Do you really think we should be concerning ourselves with this right now?" Gabriel asked, and everyone looked at him curiously. "I mean, we have bigger problems, Adriel is out there with Archangel power, and we still don't know his next move, so a werewolf doesn't exactly sound like our problem right now." He said.

Pete sighed. "Look, I know you're bummed about being human, and yes, we have no idea what Adriel is planning next, but in the mean time we need to distract ourselves." Pete explained.

"Please Gabe." Megan said, and Gabriel found himself unable to say no to her.

"Fine," Gabriel agrees begrudgingly "But how do we talk to the witness?, you guys don't exactly blend in." Gabriel pointed out. 

And damn it he was right, but then he got an idea.

"We'll be noticed..., but you wont." He said smirking at Megan, and Gabriel.

"Uh oh." Gabriel said.

"Yes!, we're about to Winchester it up aren't we?" She asked enthusiastically.   
____________________________________

And that's how Gabriel found himself in a pseudo fbi suit, in the passenger seat of Megan's car with fake badges on their way to a woman named Naomi Harris's house to ask about a werewolf attack with seeming obvious.

Megan could see the doubt, and irritation on Gabriel's face. "Loosen up a little, at least we're out of that damn cabin, I thought I was going to go crazy there." She said.

Gabriel sighed, "I just, have this feeling that Adriel is going to strike, and I can't do anything to stop him." he vented.

"Gabriel, you know you don't have to do this on your own." She said, and before he could reply they pulled into the driveway.

Megan was looking at herself in the rearview mirror.

"Is my makeup okay?, do I look Fbi-ish?" She asked.

Gabriel watched with a tiny smile on his lips, as she pulled her long blonde hair back into a tight pony-tail. "You look great." He said honestly.

"Awesome, let's go," She said, getting out of the car, Gabriel trailing behind. "Just let me do the talking." She told him, and she knocked on the door.

A brunette woman about Megan's age opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Agent Kyle, this is my Partner, agent Wayne," Megan lies "we're with the fbi, we have a few questions regarding the body you found the other day." She said, and the woman looked confused.

"Um, I already talked to the police about it." She told them, and they shared a look.

"The fbi is taking over the case, we believe it might be connected to some other murders in..., Florida." Gabriel lied, Megan mentally facepalmed, by his awkwardness, and thinks he might have just blown their cover. 

Naomi eyes them wearily. "Alright come in." She says moving aside to let them in.

They fist bumped when she wasn't looking, and followed her into the house.

She offered them a seat, which they took.

Megan spoke first. "Can you tell us what happened, when you found the body." Megan said.

"I was in my way to work, I waitress at the dinner in town, and I cut through the ally inbetween I house, and the dinner, and that's where I found him, just laying on the ground with his heart cut out," she explained, "I called the police, and they said it looked like an animal attack, but I do t know if any animal that could do that." She stated, bringing her hand up to piddle with her necklace.

"Ms. Harris, did you by chance know the victim?" Megan asked.

The girl seemed offended by the question. "No, why?" She asked.

"We'll it happened so close to your house." Megan added.

"It's an ally way, people come, and go through there all of the time." She said defensively.

"Okay, that's all the questions we have, thank you for your cooperation." Megan said, guestering for Gabriel to fallow.

"If you have any other information, here is my number." Megan said scribbling it down on paper and handed it to her.

She just took it, and said nothing else.  
...

Gabriel and Megan were walking to the car.

"What was that about?" Gabriel asked.

"Did you see her necklace?"

"Yes."

"It's a wiccan symbol, she's a witch," Megan explained. "And she said his heart was 'cut out, not ripped out."

"So you're thinking this isn't a werewolf case?" Gabriel asked.

"Nope." Megan replied as they not got into the vehicle.  
____________________________________

They went to the library, since there is no internet and no service at the cabin.

Megan decided to stalk the girls Facebook.

"Gabe I found something!" She exclaimed, they were shushed by the librarian.

"What is it?" Gabriel whispered.

Megan pointed to the picture on Neomi's Facebook of her and some friends at a party, and in the picture, next to her was the victim, tagged as Kyle Stanley, the same name as in the paper.

"Thats him." Gabriel gasped quietly.

"She lied about knowing him, why do that unless she has something to hide." Megan said with a knowing smirk.

"Megan Stumph, you are a genius." He told her.

Megan smiled smugly "I know." She said.

"So what do we do about it?, I mean she's killed someone, she's definitely involved in some dark magic." Gabriel said.

"You're right." Megan agreed.

"So, do you know the spell to kill a witch?" Gabriel asked.

"Whoa, who said anything about killing her?!" Megan whisper yelled.

"Megan she's killed someone, she's dangerous." He reminds her

"So have I." She retorts.

Gabriel scrunched his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?".

Megan sighed. "When we faced off against Adriel the first time after he possesed Patrick, I did a spell, I killed three angel with I, but It also means that I unintentionally killed the people they were possessing, innocent people who probably didn't know what they were getting in to," She explained and Gabriel just sat there staring at her with wide eyes "I saw the way Sam and Dean were looking at me, and I knew that if they didn't know me, or if Pete hadn't lectured me about using such a powerful spell, any hunter in their right mind would have killed me, no questions asked." She said her voice cracked a little.

Gabriel shook his head "But that's diffrent." He told her.

Megan scoffed; because, of course he would say that. "Just, let me talk to her, maybe she didn't know what she was doing either.".

Gabriel knew it was unlikely, but he decided to just go along with her, just incase her talk doesn't go well.  
____________________________________

Devon just got off the phone with Naomi Harris, she said a man and a woman showed up at her house claiming to be FBI. He's not sure why, but he has a feeling Pete Wentz is connected somehow, but where do these people fit in?.

But she described their vehicle, and he found it leaving the library.  
...

Megan looked out of the rearview mirror, and noticed that the car behind them has been fallowing then for the past fifteen minutes.

"Gabe, that car has been fallowing is for a while, huh?." Megan asked.

Gabriel looked back. "Yeah, I think so." He replied.

Megan suddenly turned right as hard as she could, the tires screeched as they turned, Gabriel was clutching the handle above his head his heart was racing, a new, and terrifying feeling.

'In going to die!' He thought, beacause now he can actually die, he can take it, holy shit Megan needs to slow down.

"What the fuck are you doing Megan!" He exclaimed.

"I'm trying to lose them!" She shouted back, barely able to hear over the sound of he hear pumping in her ears

She may be turning into an adrenaline junkie.

They discovered early on that the person fallowing was a cop, if the blue lights and siren were anything to go by.

"I'm guessing someone tipped them off that two idiots were pretending to be FBI." Gabriel said sarcastically.

"Oh first I'm a genius, now I'm an idiot?" She asked, a hint of a smirk on her pink lips.

Gabriel shrugged and gripped the 'oh shit' handle tighter.

"I think I lost him," she said pulling into an ally way. "We need to ditch the car for a while, we'll pick it up tonight." She tells him.

Gabriel was looking at her, she couldn't place his expression.

"What?" 

"Has anyone ever told you, you're kinda crazy?" He asked, and she almost looked offended "don't get me wrong, it's kinda hot, but damn, you've got some issues to work out girl." Gabriel told her, instead of getting offended, because Megan knows he's right, she laughs, and so does he.

"Okay, we need to get out of here, and call Pete, let him know we'll be gone for a while." She said pulling out her phone, informing Pete that it might be a witch, instead of a werewolf, and that their cover was blown.  
____________________________________

They found a small shop that sold everything they would need for the spell, much to Megan's displeasure.

"Only incase we need it." He assured her, they were in a tiny motel, so they could clean up, and get ready.

"You ready?" Megan asked

Gabriel nods. "Yep." He replied and they had to walk back to Neomi's house, luckily they weren't too far.  
...

When they got there, the car was gone, and the door was locked.

"Great, now what?" Gabriel asked.

Instead of answering Megan pulled a Bobby pin out of her hair and started picking the lock.

The door opens and they walk inside.

"Wow." Gabe says awestruck.

"Stick with me kid, I'm full of suprises." She winks.

He thinks he might.

They walk around the house looking for anything 'Witchy' as Megan put it.

They met back in the living room.

"Anything?" Megan asked.

"Nope." He replied.

They were at a loss, Megan really thought this was a witch case, but maybe she was wrong.

"Lets check the basement." Gabriel said, Megan nodded.

Their suspicions were confermed, in the basement was a makeshift alter, with pentagrams, black candles, a spellbook, and a picture of Kyle Stanley crossed out with blood.

"Fuck, this is some heavy shit." Megan says flipping through the book.

"Look." Gabriel said, showing her the spell is was on.

"It's a revenge spell," She said, "it's supposed to do to others how they made you feel only, literally." She explained.

"I'm guessing she felt like he ripped her heart out." Gabriel said ad they both cringed.

"Okay, I think we have enough evidence, let's go before she comes back." Megan suggested, Gabriel agreed. Just then they were both flung back by an invisible force.

Gabriel hit the hardest though, against the stone of the basement, and sprained his wrist, while Megan crashed into the alter.

"I knew right away that you two weren't cops, you have hunter written all over you." Naomi said.

Megan groaned in pain as she forced herself to her feet. "So what?, you're going to kill us next?" Megan asked.

The brunette hummed in response. "Maybe not you, not right away, him however," she said guesturing to an unconscious Gabriel "definitely him.".

"What?!, why?, he did do anything to you!" Megan exclaimed.

Naomi scoffed. "All men are the same." She said, Megan just rolled her eyes, this chick was crazy, and she couldn't just let her kill Gabriel.

Megan gets to be feet, while Naomi is distracted, walking over to Gabriel with a dagger, Megan tackled her, and the two woman were fighting over the knife.

The brunette girl was on top of Megan, trying to push the knife into her chest.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Gabriel was chanting the spell, they hoped it would only work on Naomi, which Luckily it did, the way Gabriel did it targeted only Naomi.

The witch screamed and she combusted into ash.  
____________________________________

Thankfully the car was back where they left it.

"I need a nap." Megan groaned as they got in the car.

"Me too." Gabriel replied.

There was a long silence.

"You were right." Megan told him.

"You're not like her," he repeated his statement from earlier, "yes you're a little crazy, but you're also kind, and smart, and, you're not like them, because you are a good person, you do not have it in to do hurt anyone..., intentionally." 

Megan smiled at him, no one's ever looked at her the way Gabe does, so she changed the subject. "Actually once when we we're I broke Patrick's nose for stealing the last fruit roll up." She said with a shrug.

There was an awkward silence, and then the broke into laughter.

"I take it back, you, you are insane." Gabriel said through his laugher.

"I was seven!, and I just got my braces off, and I wanted a fruit roll up, but Patrick got it first and I was mad, so I punched him!" She explained.

She started thinking about all her memories, good and bad with her brother, and then started thinking about how she might never get to see him, the real him ever again, and soon her laughter turned to sobbing.

"Oh damn," Gabriel said, wrapping his arm around her letting her cry on his shoulder. "Its okay, everything's gonna be fine." He told her, she didn't reply, she just sat up, and wiped her tears, but he could tell she was nowhere near being okay. 

"Lets just, get back to the cabin, before Pete hires a search party." She said faking a laugh.

"Yeah." Gabriel agreed, making sure to put his seatbelt on this time.  
____________________________________

Ward was back at the precinct, where he was running the plates of the car he found in the ally.

It was registered to a Megan Stumph, the sister of fall out boys missing lead singer, so Pete Wentz is defiantly connected.

He prints out the information on all these people, and sticks it in a fine, which he takes home to study. He will figure out the truth, and Pete will get what he feels he deserves.


	5. Chapter 5

Adriel began the next step in his plan.

he entered Heaven and the few hundred Angels who were still there looked at him in awe, and the slightest hint of fear. They've heard the rumours, about the Angel, who had captured the Archangel Gabriel and stolen his grace, therefore becoming an arch Angel himself.

"It's true." A male angel had said.

Adriel smirked "I'm an archangel now, and I'm here to put heaven back together." He explained

A few of them looked weary, but what other option did they have other than to fallow, he was an archangel now after all, he's more powerful than anything besides God, who doesn't want to deal with anything, so they all joined his side.

He gives them a speech about how he will get heaven up and running again, like the good old days, and how he will 'stop' anyone who stands in his way.

"Um, there might be, one angel who won't fallow you, and may try to stop you." Another angel explained, this angel was taller then his vessel, with dark brown hair and eyes.

Adriel was intrigued. "Who?" Adriel asked. 

"Castiel, he's kinda..., friends with the Winchesters, so he might be a problem." The angel explained.

"Let me handle Castiel" Adriel said. "What is your name?" Adriel asked the Angel.

"Isaac." He replied.

"Well Isaac, I have a special job for you." Adriel told him.

Isaac is still a little weary of Adriel's intentions with heaven, but he'll go along with the Angels plans, for fear of being smitted.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"I just need you to go down to earth, and keep an eye on a certain group of people who want to ruin my plans." He explained, and Isaac agreed.

So far so good, now he just needs to deal with Castiel.  
____________________________________

Cas arrived at the bunker, Sam and Dean had called him a few days ago, to tell him something, but he needed to be there in person.

He still can't find Kelly, and he can use a break, plus he misses his friends of he's being honest with himself.

"Hey Cas." Dean said pulling him into a tight Winchester hug.

"Hello Dean," Cas replied hugging him back "and Sam." Cas added after they pulled apart.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?, it sounded important." Cad said.

Sam, and Dean shared a look.

"Maybe we should talk inside." Dean suggested.  
...

Sam and Dean explained everything to Cas, about Gabriel being alive, and fall out boy, and about Adriel.

Cas sat there processing the information.

"Gabriel is..., alive." 

Dean nodded "Yeah, but last we heard, Adriel, stole his grace." The older hunter explained.

Gabriel being human, the idea of that was unsettling, there's no way he's handling it well, he relies to much on his ability to summon candy out of nowhere.

"Thank you, for telling me." Cas said getting up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To go see my brother." Cas said, then he walked out.

"Well that went well." Sam said sarcastically.

(Yay Cas is joining the story \^_^/ okay continue)  
____________________________________

Joe and Gabriel were on a supply run, since Gabriel seems to have ate almost all the food in the cabin, it was necessary. and Pete insists on using the buddy system, Joe volunteered to go; and Pete sent Gabe with him, because all they do is but heads when they discuss their next move against Adriel. So they needed to separate the two of them for a minute.

But why did Joe have to get stuck babysitting the ex-Archangel?!.

"Has Pete always been a dick?, or do I just bring that out in people?" Gabriel asked while he and Joe were walking down the isle of a save-a-lot, he inspects a box of lucky charms and tossed it in the cart.

Joe chuckled lightly at his question. "It's a bit of both," Joe replied. Gabriel actually looked offended, "he just wants to make sure we all make it out of this alive, including Patrick." Joe explained to him as the continued down another isle.

"He realises the chances of Patrick even still being alive in there are very very slim." Gabriel said, and Joe tried not to listen, because he wants Patrick back to, they all do; Pete and Megan the most, but he and Andy want their friend to be okay as well, "that spell. There's no way he could've survived that much power coursing through his body even with Adriel in control." Gabriel explained.

"Let's just, get the stuff and go." Joe says.

Gabriel didn't reply, he just continued to grab random items and shove them in the cart, he did say another word to Joe as the continued their little shopping trip.  
____________________________________

Back at the cabin Pete, Megan, and Andy were working on their own thing.

Pete was obsessively plotting idea's to seperate Patrick and Adriel without killing Patrick.

Andy was working on contingency plans for Pete's idea's.

Megan was practicing levitating a pencil with her mind. Just when she was about to give up, it slowly lifted from the coffee table.

"Holy shit!" Andy said in suprise making her break concentration and the pencil flew across the room unintentionally, right past Pete's head, luckily it missed him.

"Megan, can you please do that somewhere else, I'm trying to concentrate!" Pete snapped.

Megan shrunk a little, it's very rare that Pete would just snap at her like that, she understands that he's stressed. Hell it's her brother who's life is at stake here, she just gets up to go to her room.

"Sorry." She said sadly grabbing her pencil, Pete paid her no attention, he just continued to scribble in his notebook and mumble to himself.

Andy saw the hurt look on Megan's face, and he got an idea. "Hey Meg, why done you come spar with me." He offered and Megan have him a look of confusion.

"We have a sparring roon?" She asked.

Andy smirked. "No, but we have a basement and a punching bag, we'll make do." He tells her holding his hand out, Megan's like a little sister to all of them, and Pete's usually the one she turns to if Patrick isn't around, but Pete's being a jerk right now and Andy will talk to him about that later, but right now Megan needs some cheering up.  
...  
Andy got the punching bag set up, and showed Megan how to wrap her hands so she doesn't break her knucks.

She starts punching the bag lazily.

"Pete's mad at me." She said defeated.

Andy sighs. "He isnt, he's just freaking out like the rest of us." Andy replied holding the bag as she started punching only a little harder.

"He hates that I'm doing magic, I see the way he looks at me now, like I could go power crazy any second." She vented punching a little harder.

"He's just being Pete, worrying to much about about people he cares about." Andy replied.

"Well," she said punching as hard as she could, taking her frustration out of the bag. "He's acting like a dick. Like I don't wanna save Patrick as much as he does," she grunted out as she punched even harder, "He's my fucking brother, and Pete can be so controlling sometimes!" She growled.

"Atta girl just let it out." Andy said, knowing this would be good for her, to get all of those emotions out that's she's been bottling up inside, in fact that all need to start sparring to relieve some of the tension going on in the place, before they start killing each other.

She punched it a few more times before stopping to take a breath. We was already getting sweaty.

"Feel better?" Andy asked.

Megan shrugged. "A little." She replied.

Andy nodded. "Okay," he said wrapping his hands now. "My turn." He said and Megan held the bag for him.

She wants to learn to punch as hard as Andy.  
____________________________________

Joe wished he could somehow blame Megan for this. But really he should've checked to make sure the car has enough gas to get them to and from, Megan had mentioned her a Gabe here fallowed in their hunt, so she didn't think to stop for gas, so it's not really her fault, it's just had luck.

So there they were on the side of the road who knows how many miles from the cabin, with no phone signal and no gas in the car.

"Well this sucks." Gabriel stated.

Joe fought the urge to slap him. He rolled his eyes instead.

"I'm going to walk back a little, see if I can get a signal." Joe tells him.

"Kay." Is Gabriel's response as he holds his phone up trying to get a signal as well.

"Need some help?" They both jumped at the sudden voice. It was a man, maybe late thirties, but he appeared out of nowhere, and had no vehicle, so we was either a ghost or he's working for Adriel, Joe is betting on the latter.

"Uh, no thanks we're good." Joe tells him walking back over to Gabe, luckily they both had their blades on them just incase.

"Not so tough without your grace huh Gabriel?".

Yep. Defiantly an angel, Joe thought to himself.

Soon three or four more appeared.

"Okay, so we're screwed." Gabriel commented unhelpfully.

"Adriel already got what he wanted, he has Gabriel's grace, so what does he want now?" Joe asked, everybody had their blades drawn.

Issac, who was one of the three spoke up. "You are a threat to Adriel's plans for heaven, all threats to heaven must be eliminated." Issac explained quoting what Adriel had said earlier.

Before Joe could give him a quipy response two more angels appeared behind them, pressing their blades to their throats.

"If you're gonna kill us, just do it already." Joe challenged.

"Do it." Isaac ordered the angels.

But before they could do anything, Castiel appeared out of nowhere in his car the tires screeching to a halt.

This distracted them giving Gabriel and Joe the opportunity to break out of the angels holds and fight back, killing them with their angel blade, Isaac turn to Castiel.

"This isn't over." He said before disappearing.

"Get in!" Cas told them and they didn't hesitate, how told him where to go.

Gabriel turned to Cas "thanks bro." He said.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

"Holy fuck, you're really Castiel!" Joe said in awe.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Joe..., Joe Trohman." He introduced himself.  
...

The three of them finally arrived at the cabin.

"Hey!, were back!" Joe called out, and Pete Andy and Megan came into the living room.

"Finally!, we were just about to come looking for you!" Pete said.

"What happened to you?" Megan asked.

Joe explained that they were attacjed, but then Castiel arrived just in time.

"Holy fuck, you're really Castiel?!" Pete asked nearly going full fanboy.

"Yes." He replied confused as to why everyone is making a big deal out of it.

"I'm Pete, that's Andy, and this is Megan." He said.

"I know..., Sam and Dean told me about you. And about your situation," Cas turned to Megan. "I'm sorry about your brother." He said sincerely.

She gave him a half hearted smile, but she didn't appreciate how he said it as if he was dead. He's not dead!.

At least, that's what she tells herself.

"Thanks." She said.

"Maybe you can help us," Pete said without hesitation. "We need to find a way to expel Adriel out of Patrick, without killing Patrick, I know the Angel exorcism, but we can't get close enough to Adriel to use it." Pete explained.

Cas sighed, he's already got so much on his plate right now, he has to find Kelly, and possibly kill her, in order to kill the spawn of Lucifer growing inside of her, he can't just take on other people's problems.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do." He told them.

"Castiel, Please. That fucker stole my grace!" Gabriel said. "Without it, I'm fucking usless." He said defeat obvious in his voice.

Cas sighed.

"Have you tried to summon him?" Cas asked.

Pete almost slapped himself in the face. "No, strangely enough the thought never occurred to us." Pete replied.

"I can help you capture him, but I can't stay long, there's something else I've got to do." Cas told them not going in to full detail.

"Thank you!" Megan said hugging him, because at least he's trying.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Anyway, we probably shouldn't do it here." He said.

"Why not?" Joe asked.

"Because of it doesn't work, the Angel warding or not, Adriel knows where we are and if he escapes he'll just come back with his army and kill us..., probably." Andy replied, that's what he would do if he was a crazy superpowerful jerk. It only made sense.

"Okay, so there's like a million abandoned warehouses in town, where is take care of, now we just need when, and how." Megan said.

"I know of a spell that will bring him to us." Castiel said.

"I guess we do it tonight." Pete said. 

"Awesome, now let's just hope our luck hasn't run out and we all escape with our lives." Joe said sarcastically.

"You are just a ball of sunshine these days Trohman." Pete joked.

"Yeah, cause you've been such a walk in the park lately." Joe snarled back.

"Alright boys put 'em away, lets go." Megan said and they all left.

Megan, Pete, Joe, and Andy took Pete's car, woke Gabe rode with Cas.  
____________________________________

The drive was long, mostly because they were in the middle of nowhere. The car was silent.

"Why didnt you let me you you were alive?" Castiel finally asked.

Gabriel sighed. "Because, I wanted to lay low for a while." He answered.

"Then why are you helping them?" Cas asked.

He scoffed. "Why do you help the Winchesters?" He asked.

Cas sighed. "I just wish you trusted me enough is all." Cas said changing the subject.

"I don't trust much of anyone these days." Gabriel scoffed.

It was true. It's hard to know who is really on your side, Castiel at this point expects everyone to betray him, save the Winchesters of course.  
...

The arrived at the chosen warehouse and got the ring of holy oil ready, as Cas prepared the ingredients for the spell.

"Alright, i wrote down the instructions for you, but like I said before I can't stay." Cas said.

"Thanks anyway bro." Gabe said, the two shared a quick hug before Castiel made his leave.

"Alright, let's do this." Pete said.

They had all the ingredients except for the blood.

"I should do it," Megan volunteered, she shrugged when they boys gave her a look of confusion. "We share the same blood, it might work better." She said, Pete hesitated, but handede the knife over to her. She winched at age slid the sharp end of the blade across her palm, letting a couple drops of her blood drip into the bowl of ingredients.

Pete started to recite the spell.

"si vocare te ego Dominus Angelus, ostende te." He read the incantation dropping the match into the bowl, it poofed, and grey smoke filled the room, but nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Joe asked.

"Did you idiots, really try and summon me?" They all turned to see Adriel, an annoyed look on his face, like they had just pulled him away from something important.

"Well, you're here. So it looks like we didn't try, as much as we did summon you." Pete replied with as much sass as he could muster, still not use to seeing Patrick, but it not really being Patrick.

Adriel chuckled with dark amusement. "Oh Pete, you always have something smart to say don't you." Adriel said advancing on him, but Pete motioned for the others to wait.

"It's a gift, really." He said walking away from Adriel hoping he would fallow him.

"Hmmm, let's see how much you can say when I brake your jaw with my bare hands." Adriel threatened.

Pete smirked. "You'll have to catch me first." He challenged.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Adriel said taking the step Pete needed him to.

"Now Andy!" Pete exclaimed and Andy dropped a lit match on the ground the flames forming a circle around Adriel where he stood in the center of the ring I holy fire.

The anger, and hatred was obvious on Adriel's face.

"Holy fire, how cute." Adriel said obviously pissed off that he walked right into their trap.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere for a while asshole." Pete said.

Adriel sneered "I'm going to rip out your heart, and shove it down your throat." Adriel snapped.

"Kinky," Pete replied, causing him to roll his eyes. "But, that's gonna be hard to do from upstairs don't you think?" Pete asked sarcastically.

Adriel actually laughed at him. "You think you trapping me in here, is going to make me leave my vessel?, you're as dumb as you look Peter." He tells him.

But Pete just keeps him expression neutral, as he steps closer to the flames. "You know, my favorite thing about the dynamic between me and Patrick is, that I had the words, and he had the voice." Pete said.

"We aren't about to break out in a sing and dance number are we?" Adriel asked boredly.

"No, but I do have something to say to you." Pete tells him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked.

"Omnipotentis de potestatem invoco, Omnipotentis de potestatem invoco, ab orbe terra." 

Adriel could feel his grace attemping to leave, but it was couldn't.

"Hunc angelum omne obsequendum."

The pull got stronger, painful even. Adriel was hunched over in pain kneeling on the floor screaming, but still nothing happened. In fact he began to laugh, and the building began to shake a but.

"Whays going on why isn't it working?!" Joe asked.

"I don't -- I don't know!" Gabriel asked.

Pete continued. "Domine expuet, Domine expuet!" 

"You're waisting your time Peter!" Adriel yelled, and it felt like they were having an earthquake,  But it was only inside the building.

"Ut deum ad empyreum remittat!" Adriel was chanting along with Pete at this point.

When Pete stopped so did the shaking

He looked over at the others, then to Adriel. "I want to talk to Patrick!" Pete demanded.

Adriel laughed. "That's not happening." He said.

Pete just felt himself get angrier. "Just let me talk to.him for five minutes you son of a bitch!" Pete snapped.

"You can't." Adriel said.

"Why not?!"

"Because he's dead!!" Adriel declared.

The entire warehouse was silent.

Pete shook his head. "No, no you're lying!" Pete insisted.

"The spell used to take Gabriel's grace, was to powerful for his body to handle." Adriel explained.

Gabriel felt a pain in his chest, he knew it was a possibility, but he didn't want to be right.

"He died screaming!" Adriel added a snicker at the end, to kick them while they were down.

"No." Megan sobbed.

Adriel turned to her. "That's right sweetheart, how does it feel?, knowing you killed your own brother?" He taunted.

Megan just cried harder.

"Get her out of here, you guys go wait in the car." Pete said.

"Pete --".

"I said get out of here!" Pete snapped at Andy, they all did as Pete said.

Pete turned back to Adriel.

"Alone at last." He smirked.

Unfortunately unlike a devils trap for demons, angels still have use of their powers in the ring and Adriel used his to turn the sprinklers back on extinguishing the fire, and using his powering to keep the doors sealed shut, because of course the guys would not listen and tried to get back in, but they couldn't. Now Pete was trapped in there with a very pissed off archangel powered psychopath.

Adriel waisted no time attacking Pete.

Instantly grabbing him by the coller of his shirt and throwung him hard against the wall.

"You don't fucking learn!" He said punching him in the face. "You're going to get you and your friends killed!" He told him, wrapping a hand right around his throat.

"The only one who's going to die is you." Pete choked out.

Adriel let him go, he picked up Pete's blade which had fell out of his pocket when Adriel manhandled him, and he handed it to Pete. Who took it, and have Adriel a confused look.

He just stood in front of him with his arms out.

"Do it, kill me." he challenged

Pete just stood there trying to figure out what Adriel's angle was.

But Adriel simply wrapped his own hands over Pete's the on holding the blade, and forced him to hold it to his chest. "Kill me, and its finally over." He told him.

Pete shook his head. "Patrick--".

"Pete, Patrick is gone," Adriel stated firmly, yet his voice almost sounded soothing. "The fight is over for him, I promise he's no longer in pain, I know deep down you know it's true." Adriel said softly.

"No, you're lying." Pete isn't sure when he started crying, but he couldn't stop now.

"I'm not," Adriel insisted. "So kill me, kill me or Patrick's death was for nothing," he said egging him on. "Do it Pete, c'mon, you know want to.".

Pete mustered up enough strength to break free of Adriel's grasp, and push him away.

"No, Patrick's alive, and one day soon, he's going to regain control and we'll kill you together." Pete said confidently.

"You idiot!" Adriel snapped this time when he got his hands on Pete he showed no mercy, he punched and kicked him until he was coughing up blood.

"Fight back!" Adriel screamed, he was leaning over Pete who was lying on the floor, a hand around his throat.

"Patrick..., Patrick fight him!" Pete begged. 

"He's dead!" Adriel said punching him again. 

"Lunchbox, please." Pete pleaded, he hasn't used that nickname for Patrick since they lived in that God forsaken van. But he knew Patrick hated it, so he took a chance.

"Come on, lunchbox I know you can hear me." Pete said again.

And for a second, only for a second. His grip on his throat loosened, and his expression softened. 'Patrick is still in there' Pete tells himself. But soon Adriel takes back over and the hand around his neck tightens unforgivingly, and he feels like he was going to pass out.

However that brief second of hesitation was enough to let Andy and the others through the doors, Megan who's hand was still bleeding from the spell, free the banishing sigil on the wall and slapped her hand to it, causing Adriel to disappear.

"Pete!" She screamed and they all ran over to him.

"Oh my God." Joe gasped at the sight of his bloody beaten friend.

"Call 911, now!" Andy ordered, and Joe pulled out his phone.

Megan leaned over him stroking his hair. "You're going to be okay Pete, it's gonna be okay." She cried.

Pete looked at her weakly, putting his hand over hers.

"He's alive Meggy." He said weakly.

"Just hold on Pete." She said kissing his forehead.

He briefly sees a dark figure standing behind Megan before everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

Pete was unconscious and barely breathing, the ambulance finally arrived followed by the police, and and it was a mess, to many questions were being asked, and they could give no answeres, Andy convinced the police to wait until things calmed down before questioning him. Joe rode in the ambulance with him, while the others sped off to the hospital.

They didn't waist anytime getting Pete to surgery, Joe heard one of the doctors say it looked like he was hit by a semi truck, they didn't know how he was still alive, that whoever attacked him must've been on steroids or something.

The four of them were told to wait in the waiting room, Megan was curled up in a chair sobbing, Gabriel was trying to calm her down, Joe wouldn't stop pacing, and Andy kept staring at the doors, where the doctors come out with bad news.

"Mr. Hurley." Andy was brought back to now, by a deep male voice addressing him.

Andy turned around to see Detective Ward. The man who had arrest them, and accused Pete of being a cult leader and a murderer.

"Yes?" And replied.

"I know it's a bad time, but I really need a statement from one of you." He said.

Andy looked over at his team. "I'll do it." He offered  
...

Andy was led into a type of meeting room, so they could talk privately.

"Please, sit down." Ward said guestering to an empty chair across from his own.

Andy sat down, curious as the why he could just tell him his made up story in the waiting room and be done with it. But then he remembers, this guy for some strange reason has it out for Pete.

"I'll need your full name please." Ward said, taking out a pen and paper.

Andy wasn't sure the relevance of it, but answered anyway. "Andrew John Hurley." He answered as ward wrote it down.

"And what exactly were you all doing in that warehouse?." He asked.

"We are looking for locations for our next music video." He lied.

Ward raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Still?" He asked, Andy nods. "You boys must be shooting some video." He says, doubt and suspicion lingering in his voice.

"We like to keep things intresting," and replied. "Wouldn't want our fans to get bored." He added, hoping maybe, he'll take his answer and let him get back to his friends.

Unfortunately Ward has more questions.

"So, you've known Pete for how many years now?" He asked.

Wow, Andy never really had to think on that before. "Um, a little over twenty maybe." He answered.

"But fall out boy has only been a band for sixteen." Ward countered, Andy is starting to feel like this is an interrogation.

"Yes, but I've been in other bands with Pete before, when we were both just starting out." Andy cooperates and answered.

"So you know him pretty well, right?" He asked, and Andy thinks he knows what he's trying to do, and he will not have it, not when Pete could very well be dead right now.

"Better than he knows himself, are we done now?" Andy asked, no longer hiding his annoyance.

Ward was use to this, in fact a bit of sarcasm and short temperatures is exactly what he was hoping for.

"Not quite," Ward said, Andy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. "How exactly would you describe your relationship with your bandmates, I'm sure spending sixteen years with the same group of people, you've been known to butt heads a few times, correct?" He asked.

"A few times, sure, but we always work it out, and in the end we end up making some of our best work." Andy answered.

"Right, and what about Patrick Stump?, did he and Pete ever get into any arguments?" He asked.

"Sometimes?" Andy rolled his eyes, these questions were getting more and more ridiculous.

"Did it ever become violent?" He asked, and now, now Andy sees where he's going with this.

"What are you implying?" And snapped.

"This is my second encounter with you boys, and Patrick had been absent both times." He said.

"Patrick is on leave, family stuff." Andy lied.

"Then how come his sister is in that waiting room, and not with him?" Ward asked.

Fuck, how did he even know about Megan?!..., that's when Andy remembers her saying that she and Gabe were being fallowed by someone a few days ago, it had to have been Ward!.

"Its complicated, and Megan is like a little sister to us," He told him. "Now are we done here, I'd like to be with my friends now." Andy told him.

There was a moment then the two of them glared at each other for a while before Ward broke eye contact.

"Very well, I have what I need," he said gathering his things, "oh, and give Pete my best." He added, before leaving.

"Fucking asshole." Andy muttered to himself, before leaving the room after Ward.  
____________________________________

Andy rejoined his friends in the waiting room, no one was sobbing, or punching stuff. So either Pete's okay, or the doctor hasn't shown up yet.

Andy took the empty seat next to Joe.

"Any news?" He asked.

Joe shook his head. "No, not yet," he replied, then turned to the drummer "where were you?"He asked.

"I was deing interrogated..., by Ward." Andy informed them.

"Fuck." Joe swore

Andy nodded. This was definitely going to become a problem.

They waited another hour before someone finally came out.

"Are you all here, for Pete Wentz?" The female doctor asked.

"Yes!" They all replied in unison.

She seemed suprised by the group, but shrugged.

"He had several broken ribs, and internal bleeding, and severe head trauma." She explained.

"Is he alive?" Joe asked.

"He made it through the surgery, but he hasn't woken up yet-" 

"But can we see him?" Megan asked.

The doctor have her an apologetic look. "I think we should wait and see how he does over night." She answered.

"You don't think he will wake up?" Joe asked.

She was quiet for a minute. "We'll keep you updated," she said, "I can let you see him for a few minutes, but don't expect any responses." She warned them, they nodded and fallowed her to Pete's room.  
...

Pete was hooked up to all kinds of machines, Megan just knows that he would be bitching very loudly about it if he were awake, she walks over to hold his hand.

"He's gonna be okay, right Andy?" Megan asked, and Andy wasn't sure what to say, because he doesn't think any of them will be okay, but Megan doesn't need to know that.

"He's Pete," Andy says "He's always okay." He added, hoping she'll take the answer.  
____________________________________

Pete was standing outside his hospital room, watching as his friends gathered around his unresponsive, tubed up form.

"Shit." He cursed. 

He knows what's going on, he's having an out of body experience -- he's going to die. Not if he can help it.

His eyes fell on Megan; who was holding his hand, and trying to pretend her world wasn't falling apart everytime she turned around. She has been through so much, so he can't die, he has to keep his promise to Patrick.

"Hello Pete." 

Pete furrows his brows in confusion at the familiar voice, he turns around to see non other then Brandon Urie, standing behind him with his hair neatly combed, and a tailored three peice black suite.

"Brendon?" He asked in confusion.

Brendon smirked. "Not exactly." He said, then for a brief second he showed his true form.

Realization hit Pete like a ton of bricks. "You're a reaper..., of course," Pete rolled his eyes. Reaper brendon kept the smirk firmly in place "Why do you look like Brendon Urie?" Pete asked.

Reaper!Brendon shrugged. "I like his style," he said nonchalantly, Pete almost laughed. "And because I figured you'd want to see a friendly face." He added.

Pete scoffed.

"I was going to go with Patrick, but I figured that would be..., inappropriate, given the certain circumstances." He explained, and is kind of glad he chose not to, because he's had enough of seeing Patrick and it not being Patrick.

"Good call," Pete said, "Im still not going with you." Pete told the reaper.

"You're friends with Dean Winchester aren't you?" The Reaper asked, Pete rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. The Reaper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look," he began. "How about this, we make a deal." The Reaper suggested, and Pete looked at him wearily, he doesn't need the supernatural books to tell him making deals with supernatural beings, is a monumentally stupid idea.

"What kind of deal?" Pete asked.  
___________________________________

They were all sent out of Pete's room, five minutes later.

Andy and Gabriel offered to stay at the hospital, Andy had instructed Joe to make sure Megan got some sleep at the hotel right next door.

Joe accepted his task with only mild complaining from Megan, but she agreed as she was tired, and andy had promised to call if anything changes with Pete's condition.

Andy informed Gabriel that he was going to go get some good from the cafeteria, he's sure they still have salads left. He asked Gabe if he wanted anything, and the former angel said no, so he went.

He lied of course, he just needed a moment alone. He looked around to make sure no one saw him go into an empty on call room.

He shut the door then began to pace.

Why is this happening to them?, their lives were supposed to be simple. They were just supposed to be four dudes in a band, now everything is going to hell, and his friends are being hurt and he just feels useless.

He kicks the wall and cursed evey higher being he could think of.

"Is this a bad time?"

Andy's heart skipped a bear at the sound of Alex's voice.

"Alex." He said softly. Her hair was still brunette and shevwas dressed more causally then normal -- he liked this version of her better.

She had already closed the door behind her, and was standing infront of the door.

"I heard about Pete." She tells him, and he wonders how she knew. Though he isn't suprised.

"Why are you here Lex?" He asked, not in the mood for her games.

She sighed, she knows that he'd see through her. "Would you believe I missed you?" She asked with a shrug.

Andy walked closer to her. "No." He said capturing her lips with his.  
____________________________________

"What kind of deal?" Pete asked, the reaper merly smirked. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. Pete's still slightly out off by the fact that it's wearing the disguise of Brendon to convince him to go into the afterlife -- he's tired of fighting monsters who look like his friends.

"I'll be willing to snap you right back into your body for you, no harm, no foul." the Reaper said.

"But?"

"But you have to stop trying to save Patrick." He told him.

"What?!" Pete nearly shreaked.

The Reaper seemed unfazed by Pete's obvious discomfort with the deal. "Its not a hard deal when you think of it, he's going to die anyway. With everything Adriel is putting his body through, honestly Adriel is the only thing keeping him alive at this point," he explained and Pete wanted to punch him for saying all of this, he feels like the whole world is against him trying to save Patrick, well fuck the world. "You'd be doing him a favor." He added at the end.

Pete did punch him.

Of course it didn't do much, but he did rub his jaw. 

"No one's ever punched me before," He said amused "I like you Pete, you've got spirit that's for sure," he tells him, Pete is still glaring, "unfortunately I'm not changing the arrangement, kill Adriel, or you die, and so does everyone else." He told him, and Pete still remained silent.

They both stood there, the Reaper waiting patiently for Pete's answer, while Pete glared at him.

Eventually the Reaper sighed. "I'll give you some time to think about it." And in a cold rush of air, the Reaper was gone.  
____________________________________

Alex and Andy were laying together on the cot in the room, with nothing but a sheet over them.

"I feel like every time we are alone, we end up in this situation," Alex said tracing her fingers gently across Andy's bare tattooed chest, "not that I'm complaining." She smirked.

"Why are you really here Alex?" Andy asked again.

The brunette sighed. "I don't know." She answered.

Andy scoffed. 

"I'm serious," she said getting up to gather her cloths, "this whole situation is fucked up, I want no part of it, but somehow I keep getting dragged back in. I just want out." She ranted, as she quickly dressed.

And slipped his jeans and t-short back on. "You think I don't want this to be over too?" He asked. "My friends are dying, or being possessed, or attacked in a daily basis and there is nothing I can do about it but watch, I don't know what Adriel has on you, but you have to put it aside, and do the right thing." He told her, hoping the messege gets through this time.

Instead she fought back her tears, and gently shook her head. "You don't understand," she said, and once again Andy was disappointed, "you could never understand." She said. 

"Then let me help you." Andy pleaded, trying to reach out for her, but she moved back.

"No," she snapped "we are not a couple, and you can't help me," she added, frustrated that after all this time, he still thinks she can be saved, he still sees good in her. 

It's going to get him killed.

"I could if you'd just let me try!, come on Alex you don't really want to work for Adriel..., do you?"

"I have no other choice, I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

And with that she left.  
...

Andy returns to the waiting room hoping Gabriel hasn't noticed how long he's been gone.

Unfortunately Gabriel is the kind of guy to notice those types of things. 

"You smell like sex." He said with a smirk, and Andy tried - And failed- to hide his blush.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." He lied.

Gabriel finally put his magazine down and turned to the drummer. "I saw that Alex chick walk in, she looked a little diffrent, but I knew it was her, can't ever foget a woman like that huh?" Gabriel said with a wink, and Andy just glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Relax, I'm not gonna lecture you about it like Joe does, and good for you, you're a good guy you deserve some action every now and then." Gabriel told him.

"It's not like that!" Andy snapped, "just, don't talk about her okay." Andy said, with a warning tone.

Gabriel was surprised, because Andy is usually the chill one, and Gabriel knew any more comments and Andy might throw a punch, so he shuts up.   
___________________________________

Pete was sitting against the doorway of his hospital room, weighing his options.

He hates that he's actually considering the Reapers deal, but what other option does he have?, he knows Adriel needs to be stopped, but he can't lose Patrick.

But Patrick always knew it would come to that, and he seemed at peace with that.

It doesn't make it suck any less.

"Have you decided yet?" 

Pete turned to facebtge reaper who still looked like Brendon.

"First of all, what the hell is your name, because I'm not calling you Brendon it's to weird." Pete told him.

"My real name is Ezra" The Reaper said.

"Alright, Ezra, I'll take your deal." Pete says, not meeting his eye.

Ezra looked suprised, but shook it off.

"I didn't expect you to give in so soon," Ezra said "but, alright." He said moving his hand towards Pete.

"Wait." Pete said suddenly and the Reaper rolled his eyes.

"I do have other things to do Peter, souls who actually want to move on to the next life." He sassed.

Pete closed him mouth, and really thought his reply through. "Okay, fine." Pete said, and the reaper put his hand over Pete's heart; a blast of energry sent him falling back into his body.  
____________________________________

*A few hours later*

After Gabe and Andy were relieved that Pete was alive, Andy called Megan and Joe.

Megan practically jumped on Pete when she hugged him.

"I missed you to Stumpette." He chuckled, hugged her back, shetgen smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" 

"Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again!" She exclaimed, hitting him again for good measure.

"Okay, okay." He agreed, but he knew he would end up braking that promise.

Megan did to, so she hugged him again.

"Okay, maybe we would give the man some air." Gabriel joked pulling her from the still weak hunter/bassist.

Megan is just glad he's alive.  
...  
After a while they decided to go back the hotel to rest and they'd pick up Pete in the morning.

Megan hesitated before leaving.

"Can I talk with Pete, alone for a minute?" She asked, and no one has any objections, Andy closed the door behind him when he exited the room.

"What wrong Meggie?" He asked, using one of his many nicknames for his pseudo sister.

She sighed and as of the bed next to him. "Before you..., fainted, you told me Patrick was still there, alive." She told him, baby blue eyes looking at him with hope of confirmation.

Pete immediate felt guilty, but he had made that deal, and promised Patrick, so he had no other choice. "There was a moment, when I thought that I might have got through to him, but, now I'm not so sure." He lied, his heart broke as he watched the hope I'm the younger Stumps eyes turn to defeat.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Pete took her hand in his. "I just think-" he sighed heavily "I just think that we shouldn't get our hopes up to much, incase things don't go the way we want." He tells her parroting the same line Patrick had told him before he said yes to Adriel.

"You're giving up?" She asked, taking her hand back. 

"No, I'm just..., being realistic." He tells her, and even he doesn't believe the crap coming out of his mouth.

"I-, I need to go." Megan said grabbing her back.

"Megan, I'm sorry." He says.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pete." And with that she left. 

Pete let his head fall against the uncomfortable feathered pillow, and cursed every God he could name by memory.

"Patrick, I don't know if I can do this anymore." He says staring at the ceiling.  
____________________________________

Patrick pulled that the chains that kept him trapped inside his own mind, he was weak and worn, and tired. But dispite not having control over his own body, he can still hear and see everything; he even felt Adriel nearly kill Pete with his own hands.

His wrists here raw and bloodied from trying to brake the rustted old chains.

His whole body was bloodied and bruised from the endless beatings Adriel would give him everytime he came close to regaining control.

And he will not give up, he cant, he had to keep fighting for himself, for Megan, for Pete, for Joe and Andy.

But he knows how his story ends, but he needs them to know that he'll be okay, he needs them to know that they'll be okay.

So he continues to fight for control over his own body.

"Patrick."

Patrick paused for a moment, that was Pete's voice, but they were nowhere near him right now.

"I don't think I can't do this andymore." 

A tear falls from Patrick's bloodied face, he hasn't heard his friend sound this broken is yesrs.

"It's okay Pete, it's okay." He replied, knowing Pete wouldn't hear him, he pulls harder at the chains, but he ends up dislocating his left shoulder and he falls on his face crying out in anguish.

"I'm gonna get free you son of a bitch," he growls, knowing Adriel is listening. "Even if it kills me." He adds.

And he knows -- it just might.


	7. Seven

They needed to some up with a plan.

After Pete was checked out of the hospital they went straight back to the cabin. Andy had told Pete about his encounter with Detective Ward, and were now trying to figure out how to get him off their trail.

"What can we do though?" Joe asked, "I mean we can't just be like 'Why no Detective Ward Patrick isn't here, why?. Oh because he's possesed by a homicidal Angel.' Because I'm sure he'll buy that." Joe said sarcastically, everyone else rolled their eyes at the guitarist.

He's right though, without Patrick things look really suspicious. But it's not like they can tell the truth.

But maybe they could trick him, Pete suddenly got an idea.

"Alright," he said getting their attention "I have an idea, but it's kinda stupid, but it's all we got right now." He said.

"At this point I think stupid ideas are our only options, what is it?" Megan said.

"Patrick's doppleganger," Pete said simply everyone in the room have him a strange look, like a 'are you kidding right now?' Kind of look. Pete sighed and punched the bridge of his nose before adding "like I said, stupid. But, maybe if ward sees him, then maybe he'll back off, then we'll only have to worry about Adriel." Pete tells them, hoping they'll go with it.

He's met with long silence then Andy answers. "It'll be awkward..., but I don't see another option." Andy said. And everyone agreed, but Megan has been un-characteristically quiet since they decided to bring the other Patrick here.

But she didn't argue, didn't say anything as she prepared the spell.

This, of course did not go unnoticed by Pete.

"Hey Meg, are you okay?" He asked worried.

Megan continued to mix the ingredients in the bowl. "I'm fine." She said simply.

Pete didn't entirely believe her, but he let it go.

Megan finished and lit the sage, and suddenly her mirror changed, and Patrick was standing before them once again, he looked a lot better then he did the last time they saw him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked almost sarcastically. 

"We needs a favor." Pete said, and that's when the doppelganger noticed they were a man short.

"Where's my not-so-better half?" He asked, looking at the groups sorrowful faces, then it clicked. "Oh, he said yes didn't he?" Patrick said with a rolled of his eyes. "Can't say I'm surprised, what do you want with me?" Patrick asked.

"We need you to pretend to be him," the doppelganger scoffed "just for a bit, until we can get this cop out of our hair." Pete explained.

"Why don't you just kill him?".

They all glared at him, they almost forgot he's actually a mob boss in his world, or was, they're not sure anymore.

"Sorry, tough crowd," Patrick mumbled. A long silence fell over the group as they anxiously awaited the other man's answer.

Patrick thought about telling them to fuck off and leave him alone, but to be honest he's lonely he misses Pete, his Pete. And this Pete is looking at him with the same stupid brown puppy eyes and he's not sure if he wants to punch him or kiss him, but he only feels like that because he looks like his Pete. It's better then nothing he guesses.

He turns to Megan. "You gonna let me outta here?" He asked, and they all looked surprised.

"You'll help?" Pete asked.

He shrugged. "Why not, I have nothing better to do." He replied.

Megan said the spell and he passed through with no problems.

"Well, what now?" Patrick asked.

"I suppose you're gonna tell us what you want in return." Gabriel said.

"I'm getting the chance to start over, what more could I want?" He asked not-so-subtly glancing in Pete's direction, but no one seemed to notice.

"Well don't get use to it, once we free Patrick from Adriel, you're going back." Pete warned.

Patrick smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course, that's what I ment." He said sarcastically.

"Let's get a few things straight," Pete said, and the doppelganger just smirked, and cocked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. "No running of on your own, I'm not gonna just let you wreak havoc wearing my best friends face, it's bad enough Adriel is, got it?" Pete asked.

That didn't sound very fun, but it's better than nothing. "Alright." He agrees.

Pete looks thoughtful. "No, that's it for now," Pete said, he bit his lip nervously before adding "thanks, for doing this." He said awkwardly.

Patrick shrugged, and they all went about their business.  
______________________________________ 

Adriel has been suspiciously quiet since their last encounter, but they all agreed storming Linda Vista without a real plan -again- was suicide.

So everyone was pretty much fucking around. 

Andy was in the basement; or the spar room as he calls it.

While he was cleaning up from his exercising he heard someone coming down.

"Finished your training for the day Rocky?" Andy rolled his eyes at the sound of Gabriel's voice as he unwrapped his hands.

"What so you want Gabe?" He asked.

Gabriel was always a very blunt guy, especially when he was curious.

"What's the deal with you and that Alex chick?" He asked.

Andy ignored him and went to leave. "Is it serious or just a hook up?".

"Why do you even care Gabriel?, besides don't you have a thing for Megan?" Andy asked, and the ex-Archangel turned red.

"What?, w-why would you think that?, I - did she say something?" He rambled.

"Look I see the way you look at her, she looks at you the same, you should just talk to her" Andy told him.

Gabriel sighed, he blames the fact that he's human now, he's not used to getting nervous about a woman, usually he'll just go for it, and it usually works out. But Megan Stump is different. "And you'd all be okay with that?" He asked skeptically, he sees how they are with her she basically has four big brothers.

And shrugged. "Your two consenting adults," Andy said "but if you hurt her, I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands." Andy said so casually, but the look in his eye said he was 100% serious.

"Alright, good talk." Gabriel said practically running up the stairs.  
...

Pete was locked in his room, he was laying on the bed on hand resting over his stomach the other behind his head, blaring old green days songs through his headphones, just thinking.

How were they going to do this?.

How were they going to separate Patrick from Adriel without killing him, or get close enough to Adriel to get Gabe's grace back. And most importantly; how the hell are they going to not get themselves killed?!!.

A phone call interrupted Holiday, he looked at the caller ID and was confused to see that it was Patrick calling, then he realised Adriel has his phone.

He removed his head phones sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked still confused.

"Meet me at the Motel 6 room 201 in an hour, and come alone." Then the line disconnected.

Pete thought of the extensive list of reasons he shouldn't go: this could be another trap, he'll most likely get best up again; if not killed. He should at least tell Andy.

He doesn't of course.

He almost makes it out the door before Megan is calling his name.

"Where you going?" She asked.

Tell her, thought. "I'm just going out for a drive." He lies.

"Okay, I'll come too." She chirped.

"Uh, no that's okay, I just really need to go alone." He tells her.

He hates the hurt look on her face, but she accepts his answer. "Okay, well..., just be careful." She tells him.

He nods. "Always.".

"I love you." She says.

"I love you to Meggy." He replied kissing her on the forehead before walking out the door.

He shouldn't have lied, he knows this.

But he has to go alone.  
______________________________________ 

When Pete arrived at the Motel he knew it was crawling with Angels, judging by the way everyone side eyed him.

He found the room Adriel told him to meet him in and knocked.

He wisely decided to bring his Angel blade with him, just in case things got bad, but he's still not sure if he could really do it, if it came down to it, even though it seems like that's the only way this is going to end.

This really sucks.

Adriel's apparent right-hand-man Isaac answered the door.

"I was summoned." Pete said sarcastically.

"Boss the annoying one is here." He said, speaking in enochian, however he is unaware that thanks to Gabriel Pete can read and speak enochian.

With a smirk Pete replied. "When I time comes, I'm gonna stab you in your face.".

The angels eyes widened, either surprised by the fact that he spoke a language only for angels,or by the casual threat.

"Thank you Isaac, I'll take it from here." Adriel said reluctantly Isaac vanished, and it was just the two of them.

Pete was slightly worried that Adriel only arranged this meeting to finish the job, but he was also curious about it to.

"Did you bring me here to finish me off?" Pete asked deadpan.

Adriel huffed out a light laugh, and folded his arms leaning against the wall.

"I'll give you two minutes with him." Adriel said, and Pete was speechless, he didn't expect this when he came here.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"I'll let you talk to Patrick for two minutes, then, we'll see what happens after." He said.

Pete didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, he watched as Adriel closed his eyes and suddenly the shadow of his wings appeared and vanished on the wall behind him, and his glowing blue eyes turned back into Patrick's blue-green eyes, they looked softer, kinder. They were defiantly Patrick's.

"Pete!" Patrick exclaimed surprising him with a tight hug, Pete was surprised at first but then he sank into the hug, both of them reluctantly let go. 

"How's Megan?" Patrick asked without skipping a beat.

"She's fine, how are you, are you okay?!" Pete asked, it was a stupid question, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Mostly, he keeps me sedated most of the time, he only keeps me awake when you guys are around," he explained. "I was there when he - God Pete he almost made me kill you!" Patrick didn't care if he was crying anymore, this was all to much, he can't take it.

"It's wasn't you, okay." Pete assured him.

There was so much they needed to say, that they needed to talk about but Patrick could already feel Adriel fight for control again.

"Pete, I need you do something for me." Patrick tells him.

"Anything." Pete says seriously.

"I need you to kill me.".

Everything around them seemed to slow down, did he really just ask him to do that?. What the fuck?!, is he the only one who thinks there is another way??!!, why would Patrick ask that, how could he think that, that wouldn't completely destroy him!.

"What the fuck Trick." Pete finally says.

Patrick sighs. "It's the only way." He tells him.

"The fuck it is!" Pete shouts, "fuck what happened in the mirror universe, fuck the reapers deal, fuck Adriel, fuck the whole God damned universe, because I am not going to just let you fucking die Patrick!" Pete exclaimed. Why was this happening?.

"Pete-"

"No!" Pete was almost sobbing at this point, "you can't give up, Megan needs you..., I need you." Pete told him.

"Please," Patrick said softly. "Just take care of Megan," Patrick said. "I have to go." He told him.

Pete shook his head. "No, no please, fight him Patrick, please don't leave me!".

But it was to late, his eyes looked colder and he stood stiffer, the way most angels carried themselves, and it was no longer Patrick he was crying in front of.

"Did you have a nice chat?" Adriel teased.

Pete grabbed Adriel by the shirt collar and shoved him into the wall. "Let him go you fucker." Pete demanded.

Adriel just laughed in his face. "What are you going to do Petey?" Adriel asked him, smirking at the scowl on his face. "Kill me?, you'll be taking your boyfriend down with me," Pete punches him in the face, which hurts his hand more than it probably hurt Adriel, but still. "No matter what you do, you, will, lose." Adriel said punctuation the last words. Before shoving Pete off of him.

"Leave, before I change my mind a kill you." Adriel tells him.

"Don't worry Patrick, I won't give up." He says ignoring Adriel rolling his eyes before leaving.  
____________________________________

When pete returned to the cabin it was already almost dark, he had to text Megan to let her know he was alright.

"Hey man, where you been?" Andy asked.

Pete should really tell them the truth. "I was just getting some air." He lied.

"Is everything alright?" Joe asked concern in his eyes.

Pete offered him a half smile, "yeah, everything's fine..., I'm gonna call it an early night." He said, going to his room.  
...

Pete's head was reeling, it was one thing promising random reapers he'd stop trying to save Patrick, but to have Patrick himself, practically beg him to kill him, it was all to much.

Ironically in any stressfull situation like this, Pete would ask Patrick what he should do - however he already knows what Patrick wants him to do, but he's just not man enough to do it, he can't even think about it.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Pete groaned and got up to open it, expecting Megan or Andy to be standing there, but instead it was Patrick, and Pete really didn't have the energy to deal with this right now.

"What do you want?" Pete asked, he didn't mean for it to come out so cold, but he was tired, and emotionally drained.

"Okay, not sure what I did to deserve the attitude, it was you who brought me here, but if you don't need me I'll just have Megan send me back." He said nonchalantly.

Pete rolled his eyes, at Patrick's dopplegangers dramaticness.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "it's just been a long day." Pete tells him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patrick asked.

"Do you even really care?" Pete asked.

Patrick pursed his lips like he was thinking about it, then answered. "No, not really," Pete rolled his eyes, maybe this was a bad idea. "But it's either this or video games with Joe, and I am far to intelligent to fry my brain like that, after all my mind is my second best feature." He said with a wink.

Pete actually laughed that this, "fine, come in." Pete said moving to the side to allow Patrick entrance to his room.

"So, what happened that has your knickers in a twist?" Patrick asked seating himself on the edge of Pete's bed like he belonged there.

Pete hesitantly say down a good two foot from him on the bed.

"I talked to Patrick, the real Patrick." Pete told him, and Patrick actually looked shocked.

"Wh-what?, how?" He asked. Sounding genuinely suprised.

"Adriel called me on Patrick's phone, and he let Patrick take control, so we could talk." Pete explained.

"Are you sure it was him?" Patrick asked, "I mean Adriel is a manipulator, so are you one hundred percent sure that it was Patrick you talked to?" The doppleganger said.

Pete thought about the conversation, he wants to believe it was Adriel asking him to kill Patrick. But, Pete knows that kid inside and out, probably better then he knows himself, and he could tell just by the look in his eyes that that was actually his Patrick he was talking to.

"Yeah, it was really him." Pete tells him.

"What did he say?" Patrick asked.

Pete had to take a breath so he wouldn't break down right now.

"He..., he asked me to kill him." Pete answered, it was easier telling him than it would be telling the others, because he knows mirror Patrick won't coddle him.

"Damn, that's..., fuck." Was all the mirror version of his best friend could muster.

"Yeah me too." Pete replied, looking down at his hands.

"What are you going to do?" Patrick asked.

Pete shrugged. "I don't know." He replied.

"Just make sure you really think it through before you decide, otherwise you're always going to regret your choice." Patrick told him, and Pete was in shock, because he almost sounded like something his Patrick would say. Pete couldn't help but smile a bit.

"What?" Patrick asked.

Pete shook his head and word a neutral expression. "Nothing, it's just..., you're the first one to not just tell me what to do." He told him.

The doppleganger shrugged. "Well if I could do it all again, I I'd would have fought harder for him." He said, his tone lacked the snark that Pete has become so used to.

Pete felt bad for him, his relationship with Patrick might be diffrent than the one this Patrick had with his Pete but he knows that if Patrick dies, he's taking part of Pete with him.

"I'm really sorry, about your Pete." Pete said sincerely.

Patrick didn't say anything, just let the corner of his lip pull up in an attempt to smile, Pete had just noticed that during their conversation, they had sublely been moving closer.

Before either one could say another word Megan barged in without knocking, making them spot away from each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Megan teased with a smirk on her lips.

"No." Both men said in unison.

"Riight, any way, Andy wants to know if you wanna join in on our Harry Potter marathon." She said.

"Absolutely!" Pete said.

"What's Harry Potter?" Patrick asked.

Megan and Pete looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Muggle." Megan and Pete said rolling their eyes in unison.

"Come on you have to watch it," Megan said grabbing the doppleganges arm "besides you are totally a Slytherin." She told him.

"If you say so." He replied.  
...

They were halfway through the Chamber of Secrets when Pete phone rang.

"Do you want me to pause it?" Andy asked.

"Nah," Pete replied, getting up and going into the kitchen. "Hello?" He answered the random number.

"Pete, is this Pete Wentz?!" A scared female voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked.

"It's me Tracy, Tracy Valentina." 

Pete suddenly remembered the teenage girl who offered herself as bait to a vampire to avenge her best friend a few months ago, he remembers giving her his number to use in an emergency.

"What's wrong?!" He asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone, can you please just come." She asked.

"Tracy, I'm all the way in California-" 

"Please!" The teenager pleaded. "Someone is trying to kill me." She told him.

"I'm leaving right now, just don't answer your phone unless it's me." He told her, then hung up.

He quickly explained the situation, and they all agreed it would be better if Pete, Joe, and Andy went, and Megan, Gabriel and Patrick stayed behind.

"Please do not do anything stupid or reckless while we're gone." Pete said.

"And try not to burn the place to the ground." Andy added.

"What do you take us for?" Megan asked offended.

"We should be back in a couple of days." Pete said.

"Just be careful." She said.

"Always." He replied.

The three of them left, hoping to make it before it was to late.

Things are about to get a bit more complicated.


	8. Eight

Pete, Joe, and Andy took turns driving, but honestly they got there faster when Andy drove; he makes less stops.

They finally arrived in Glennwiew Illinois almost two days later.

"Welcome home boys." Pete said deadpan.

"Should you call Tracy and find out where she is?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Pete said pulling out his cell phone while Andy drove.

Pete gave the directions as Tracy told him, it only took fifteen minutes for them to arrive at a small apartment complex. Tracy told him she was in the second floor room 29.

Confused as to why the sixteen year old was staying in some sketchy apartment instead of with her grandma, the boys acended the stairs.

Pete knocked. "Tracy, its Pete open up." He said, they heard several locks unlocking.

The young Latina opened the door, she looked like she hasn't slept is days, but what caught their attention the most was the line of salt in the doorway.

"Come in," she said "watch your step" she added referring to the salt.

They did and once they were inside and the door was closed Pete spoke.

"Tracy what's going-" 

He was cut off by Tracy splashing him in the face with a flask of water.

"On." He finshed after spitting a bit out of his mouth.

"Just a precaution." The teenager said.

She then splashed Joe and "hmm'd" when nothing happened, she then turned to Andy.

"I'll cooperate." Andy says taking the flash and gently pouring a drop on his hand, again nothing happened, satisfied she took the flash back and pulled out another.

"This one's whiskey." She said.

Pete grabbed it out of her hand vefore she could takd a drink.

"I'd like to see some ID." He said pocketing the alcohol.

The teenager rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said then looked amongst the group, "where's Patrick?" She asked.

The all shared a look, "It's a long story," Pete tells her, "why don't you tell us what's going on." Pete said.

"Fine, but you might wanna sit down for this." She told them.  
...  
They were all seated on the couch while Tracy explained what had transpired in the last three months.

"A few months ago, my grandma got sick, really sick," she began, tearing up at the memory of it. "She forgot who I was, and one day while I was doing homework in my room, she fell down the stairs, she managed to only get a sprained ankle, but CPS decided she needed to be in a home, and I needed to be in foster care," she explained, "the home they put me in was aweful, the man drank too much, and the woman ate Xanax like Skittles, and so I ran away." She said, cringing at the memories of that hell hole.

"What happened after that?" Pete asked. 

She brushed some on her black hair behind her ear. "I got a job, got myself emancipated, I'm still going to school and stuff, I work part time at this little diner down town, and I'm on food stamps, so I have enough money to pay the bills, and the bus fair to get to and from places." She explained.

"Don't you have other family to stay with?" Joe asked.

She shook her head. "My mom died when I was a baby, my dad is awol, everyone else is in Mexico, and I have no intentions of going there so no, I have no one." She replied.

"When you called me the other day you said that someone was trying to kill you," Pete reminded. "The salt around the doors and windows, I'm assuming that was holy water you splashed us with," Tracy nodded "and I'm willing to bet Joe's life that if I pulled up that rug, I'd find a devils trap underneath," Pete pointed out, ignoring the horrified and offended look on Joe's face, Tracy slumped against the couch with her arms folded, but she nodded. "You're hiding from a demon aren't you." It wasn't really a question, the evidence were to obvious.

"He calls himself Amael," she said straightening up to tell the rest of her story, "I met him a few weeks ago, he told me he could help me, that he could give me my life back," she ran her fingures through her hair, and couldn't hold back anymore, "I was so stupid." She said holding her face in her hands and cried softly.

Even though he thinks he knows, he still asks. "Tracy what did you do?".

The girl sniffled, and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "I made a deal, and it was great, my grandma became lucid, and I was going to discharge her from the home in a few days. But, then Amael came to me to collect his payment." She grimced.

"Your soul." Pete said, and she nodded.

"When I refused he murdered my grandma, right in front of me, he made it look like she had a heart attack, I ran, and rounded up enough money to get this place, and I found a book about demon wardings at the library, and then I called you." She said stepping it up.

The three men were stunned, but mostly heart breaking because of what the poor girl had to endure, when really she should've called them immediately, but what confused Pete the most is why the demon didn't give her the ten year deal.

"It was stupid, I know, but it seemed like my only option at the time," and said. "I don't want to die." She said defeated.

"Tracy listen to me," Pete said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "we're gonna help you okay." Pete told her, and he'll be damned if he fails, he might not be able to save Patrick, but he'll save this girl.

"Thank you." She said.  
____________________________________

Megan, Gabe, and Patrick we're boredly sitting around the cabin.

"So this is what you do all day?" Patrick asked wandering through the cabin.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

Gabriel and Megan were finishing the Harry Potter marathon in the couch.

"So you guys are in charge of house sitting, while the guys go out and have all the fun?" He asked in a mischievous gleam in his eye.

The other two exchanged a look. "No," Megan said folding her arms over her chest and standing up trying to be just as sassy. "Me and Gabe have fun, we go on adventures, don't we?" She asked looking to the ex-angel.

"I mean not rea-owe!" Megan stomped on his foot. "I mean, yeah, defiantly." He lied.

Patrick smirked. "Well I'm glad we're all on the same page," he said grabbing his leather jackett off the back of the couch "let's go.".

Gabe and Megan exchanged a look, and quickly fallowed the dopplegangers out of the cabin.  
...

"Where exactly are we going?" Megan asked from the passenger seat of her own car Patrick had somehow got her keys out of her pocket without her noticing it.

They made Gabriel sit in the back.

"We, are going to have some fun, I'm tired of sitting on that Dusty old cabin, aren't you?" He asked.

The truth is, they were.

Finally, they stopped infront of a bar. It was big, but not nightclub big, they could faintly hear the sound rock music playing from inside, from the car.

"Alright Lady and Gentleman, let's have some fun." Patrick said.

Before he could get out though, Megan grabbed him arm. "If you do or say anything to embarrass or shame my brothers name, I'll kill you." The small blonde woman said seriously, with a glare.

She reminded him so much of his own sister. "Yes ma'am." He replied. Finally the trio got out of the car, and walked into the bar, hoping to have the time of their lives.  
____________________________________

They returned to the crossroads where Tracy met her demon hoping he'd return there, and they could get her out of the deal without incident.

Which of course they are counting on going horribly wrong, so they set up a devil's trap, have holy water and their angel blades which also kill demons, thankfully. 

They were boredly waiting for the demon to arrive, Pete already did the whole bit of putting his picture in the demon summoning box, and it's been almost five minutes already.

Finally, a demon appears.

"Sorry I took so long," he said fixing his suit and comping through his dark brown hair. "My last meeting took longer then expected." He said turning around.

He eyed the band carefully, squinting his black and red eyes with curiosity.

"You guys look familiar," he said, "oh I know you, you're that rock band turned hunters, right?" He asked. But no one amswered, they were suprised he knew of them, they didn't think monsters gossip.

"Right," Pete said awkwardly, "well I called you here for a reason-" 

"Oh I know all about it," the demons eyes shifted to Tracy who was standing behind Pete. "How you doing Trace?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you." She retorted, but the demon just laughed.

"If you're trying to get her out of her deal, you're waisting your breath," he said holding up his hand to stop Pete from talking, before shoving it back into his pocket "she made her choice, no one forced her to make the deal." He added.

Tracy hung her head in shame; because it was true, she knew what he was and knew that making a deal with a demon was a bad idea, her Grandmother, who was a religious woman, used to tell her stories about deals with devils all the time. Hoping that it would stop her granddaughter from ever facing the same fate her great grandfather did.

"She's just a kid, surely you can make an exception?" Pete asked.

The demon just scoffed. "As if, all of our exceptions have been used up on the Winchesters." He said.

Pete was definatly going to have to have a talk with those two.

"Oh, and don't think I don't know about the devils trap you've got hidden," he said with a smirk. "You hunters are all so predictable." He said.

"There has to be something you would be willing to trade for." Pete said, he knows trying to reason with a demon is stupid, but he's tired, and frustrated so either they come to an agreement or fight to the death, he really doesn't care at this point.

The demon gave him a look of consideration. "Hmmm, well, maybe if someone were to take her place." He said tapping his chin in thought, Pete knew where He was going with this, demons can be pretty predictable too.

"You want my soul instead?" Pete asked.

The demon acted like it wasn't what he was hunting at in the first place. "I didn't think about that, what a great idea!" Amael said with a cheeky grin.

Pete was just about to agree on impulse when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Pete, a word?" Andy said pulling him over to the side.

When they were out of earshot and punched Pete in the arm.

"Owe!" He exclaimed.

"Are you insane?!" And whisper-yelled, "you can't just give up your soul to a demon." Andy told him, honestly it should be common sense, but Andy doesn't think there is a lot of that going around anymore.

Pete just wants everything to go back to normal, before ghosts, and Adriel, or dopplegangers, or the impending apocalypse, he just wants to be a dude in a band again. He doesn't even know if they can ever go back to being fall out boy, because they just vanished off the face of the earth in the middle of a tour, and to many strange occurrences have happened around them, people dying, so they might never get their lives back, and Pete feels responsible because he pushed them into this, he pushed Patrick into this and now he might be forced to kill his best friend and everything sucks.

"What else do we do?, we can't just let him kill Tracy." Pete said.

"I know that, I'm saying we make a real plan," Andy retorted "I'm tired of just running into everything blind." He added, while Joe and Tracy, stood awkwardly in their little circle.

"Fine then, what's your plan Hurley?" Pete asked.

Andy rolled his eyes. "I don't know, but it'll be better then selling my fucking soul to a demon!" Andy barked back.

"Um..., do I get a say in any of this?" Tracy asked, since it was her life.

"No!" Both men said in unison.

"As much as I'd love to se how..., this," he gesture to Pete and Andy, referring to their argument. "Ends. I'm afraid I must be going, places to go, people to see..., souls to collect." Amael drawlled  eyes landing on Tracy, "I think my pet can handle this little soul pick up for now." He added with a wicked grin.

Just then a growl was heard, but nothing was seen, so that obviously ment hellhound, and they were fucked.

"Fetch!" Amael said before disappearing.

The growls and barks got louder, and closer, they could see where the invisible dog dug it's nails into the dirt.

"I got a plan," Pete announced. "Run!"

"Good plan!" Joe said, all four of them sprinting back to the car, the hellhound was hot on their trail.  
______________________________________

They've been at the club for an hour and everyone was having a great time, Megan doesn't remember the last time she's actually been out, and Gabriel likes that he can get drunk way faster now that he is human.

Patrick watches them both with an amused smirk, he finds that he actually likes these two, they are more laid back while Pete and the others act more like hunters.

Either way, things were going as good as they could, everyone was drinking, and dancing, like they didn't have a care in the world.

Megan couldn't stop laughing which intrigued the other two as they were seated at the bar, Gabriel and Patrick on either side of her while she sat in the middle, "what's so funny?" Gabriel asked.

She downed another shot before replying. "I mean, look at us, we're the beginning of a bad joke," she said, and they both urged her to explain, "an ex archangel, a witch, and a doppleganger from a magic mirror walk into a bar." She said, and the other two started laughing as well.

"I gotta say, you two are not as lame as I thought." Patrick told them.

"Told you we know how to have fun." Megan replied.

Patrick raised his glass to her. "I stand corrected." He said before taking his shot.  
...

Finally the trio was just about to take their leave, nearing the end of their fun filled, uneventful night.

"Hey sweetheart!" 

But then some asshole decided to grab Megan's ass.

"Why don't you ditch these losers and come home with a real man." The man said.

"Sure," she said with fake excitement, "let me know if you know any, later asshat." She said then turned to leave, hoping the guy would just give up.

However, he did not, and made the mistake of grabbing her wrist trying to force her to go with him. "I said, you're coming home, with me." The drunk man demanded.

Megan punched him in the face with her free hand, and all hell broke loose, the guys buddies joined in and both Gabriel and Patrick intervened.

A few moments later, the police showed up, and the three of them were arrested, but that easy the worst of it, apparently Detective Ward had heard that Patrick Stump was in the precinct and he just had to talk to him.

It was going to be a long night.  
______________________________________ 

The demonic dog caught up,and dug it's razor sharp claws into Joe's leg.

Joe let out a loud scream as the monster dog ripped into his leg.

Andy and Pete rushed over, Pete was trying to pull Joe away from it, while Andy took out his blade and stabbed the air where he calculated the hellhound would be. Which worked because there was a loud yelp , and it stopped attacking Joe.

"Let's go." Andy said, and he and Pete both supported Joe on either side, and made their way to the car, where Tracy was already waiting.

Pete and Andy helped Joe into the back seat with Tracy. "Oh my God Joe!" She exclaimed when she saw his leg.

Andy jumped into the drivers seat, and Pete in the passenger seat. The whole car was quiet except for their heavy breathing.

"Is it gone?" Tracy asked.

Before any othe them could respond it was clawing at the side of the car.

Tracy screamed, as the window behind her shattered, and it tried to get to her, she kicked blindly until she eventually hit it, knocking it out of the window.

"We need a plan!" Andy shouted, though he wasn't really sure how they were gonna get themselves out of this one.

Pete knew Andy was right, there was no winging it this time, he looked around for something they could use, he got an idea, he reached into his pocket and found a tiny vile of holy oil.

"Joe, do you have your glasses?" Pete asked, Joe was pale, and sweaty and losing a lot of blood, Tracy did her best to keep pressure on his leg with a blanket she found on the floor board, but the blood was already soaking through, getting all over her as well.

Joe nodded at Pete, "in my bag." He replied, and Pete started rummaging through Joe's suitcase.

He found the glasses and told Andy to get his ready.

"What is this about?" The ginger asked.

"The only way to see a hellhound is to look through lenses that have been soaked in holy fire." Pete explained.

The others just continued to look at him crazy, he rolled his eyes. "It's the start of a plan." He told them.

"Okay, if we can see it we can kill it," Andy said taking his glasses out of the glove compartment, "But I'm going with you, I imagine it's only going to give us one chance to kill it, so it's better to have back up." Andy told him, and Pete nodded.

"I'm sorry I drug you guys into this." Tracy said, Joe's leg finally stopped bleeding, but he was still going to need to get to the hospital soon.

"It's gonna be okay." Pete tells her.

"So the plan is you get the hellhound as far away from Tracy as possible." Andy said.

"Tracy, give me your jacket," Pete said, and Tracy shrugged off her jean jacket and handed it to Pete "if the hellmut, can smell your scent on it, he'll chase me instead, then when he's close enough, Andy can get him with the blade." Pete explained, and Andy nodded.  
...

Pete and Andy got their glasses ready, and began looking around, so far no sign of the hellhound.

"Maybe it left." Pete said.

"Doubtful." 

Pete took out Tracy's jacket, and started walking around.

"Here doggy, doggy!" He called out, then here heard a low growl behind him, he turned around and saw it snarling, and slobbering, and growling behind him, "Hey there cujo," he said backing away slowly, "you know, your so ugly that your cute," the hellhound was slowly getting closer, "nice doggy!" He said taking off running.

Andy was still cautiously wandering around the little wooded area, thinking of everything that led his life to this point, he asks himself everyday 'how did this become my life?' And every day the answer is the same.

Pete.

Speak of the devil, Andy starting hearing a scream off in the distance. Instinctively ran towards the noise.

He found Pete knocked down the hellhound on top of him trying to get to his throat, he was holding it back, but just barely, his blade was knocked out of his hand

Andy ran up to it and stabbed it.

It yelped and stopped trying to attack Pete and instead turned on Andy, it may have been injured, but it was still strong, and it came after him, but he was able to get another good shot at it, but it kept coming until Pete finally got his head in the game and stabbed it right through he heart.

They were both bloody, and out of breath, and only slightly bruised.

"Nice timing." Andy said.

Pete smirked taking his hand to help him up. "Saved your ass didn't I." Pete replied.  
...

After they stopped by the hospital to go get stitches, and crutches and a cast for Joe, they went to go say bye to Tracy.

"This isn't how most people meet their second favorite band, but I'm glad I met you guys." Tracy said sencerly.

"Second favorite?" Pete asked putting a hand over his heart as if offended, she just laughed at him. "Listen Amael is still out there, if you ever need anything call us, immediately." He told her, she nodded.

"Okay.".

"Also I called Dean, he gave me a number and an addressed to some woman in Soux Falls, who takes in girls in your situation, he says you'll be safe there, she always has room." Pete explained.

Tracy accepted the piece of paper and hugged him. 

"Don't give up on Patrick," she told him, "it doesn't matter what everyone else says you should do, do what feels right to you." She told him.

"That was incredibly wise." He told her.

She smirked and shrugged. "I read it off the back of a fortune cookie." She said, and Pete just laughed.

"Stay out of trouble." He told her.

"No promises." She replied.

Just then Joe called out from the car. "Yo Pete we gotta go, Megan just called she said we need to get back asap.".

"Shit." He cursed and they sped off back to California.  
______________________________________

Once they returned Megan and Gabriel explained what happened.

"You let him get arrested!" Pete exclaimed, "and by Ward of all people." He was started to get a headache, and he wonders if this is how he used to make Patrick feel.

"Okay, first of all we didn't let him get arrested, okay, second he's a mob boss in another universe I'm sure he knows how to handle himself in jail." Megan argued.

Pete was nearly ripping his hair out. "That's not the point Megan!" He snapped, "do you know how bad things can get for us if this gets out. We will never, get our lives back," he told her, "and you know as well as I do, that Patrick is gonna be pissed when he finds out we let his..., morally questionable doppelganger loose on the streets." He added.

"We don't even know of were gonna get Patrick back." Megan snapped, and immediately hated herself for it, because now she sounds like ever force in the world telling her she can't save her brother, that it's pointless to try.

Pete can see the internal conflict in her eyes, and he reached out for her, but she just backed away. " Meg-"

"Don't!" Her voice cracked, "just don't." She said before running up to her room.

No one said a word to each other for the rest of the night.  
...

Pete laid in his bed thinking long and hard about their current situation.

Patrick was currently in jail probably being ruthlessly interrogated by Ward, and he's either taking his way through it attempting to seem like the real Patrick, or he is being himself and making it worse.

Also Adriel is still out and about concocting his evil schemes.

He has a deal with a reaper hanging over his head.

A sixteen year old is being hunted by a demon and they barely managed to kill the dog.

So yeah he pretty much fights the urge to just scream every second of everyday.

He knows one thing for sure. Adriel has to be stopped, no matter what.


	9. Nine

Patrick waited in the room, boredly waiting for this Ward guy to show up, it was ten in the morning and he has a slight headache from last night's adventures.

Finally the door opened, and a man he assumed to be Ward waltzed in looking smug.

"And here I was starting to think you didn't actually exist." Ward said pulling up the chair across from him.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Right, because over a million concerts, music videos, and interviews mean absolutely nothing." He said sarcastically, because really this guy was just trying to seem intimidating, he's seen this tactic a hundred times up close and personal, so this guy doesn't scare him.

"So, I just keep running into you guys more and more, first for trespassing, then Pete Wentz was assaulted, and now for a bar fight," he explained, and now he's caught up, "But you've been MIA until now, which I find strange because I also caught your sister, and her friend, the same friend who was with y'all last night, talking to a murder witnesses of mine, who was reported missing a few days later." Ward explained, clearly accusing him of something.

Patrick just shrugged, and tried to keep his posture relaxed and give away nothing. "What are you trying to say detective?" He asked.

The older man just smirked. "Well, at first I thought Pete was the leader of..., whatever weird cult you people are in," he began fiddling with the pen in his hand, "But now I'm thinking it might be you." He told him, and Patrick just laughed because, he could not picture his doppleganger being and evil cult leader.

However...

The boys have involved themselves in the supernatural, and there are many aspects of the hunters life that are very..., culty, so perhaps this guy isn't so far off, and in his own opinion he sees Pete and Patrick both in charge of their little team.

But he can't exactly tell Ward that, now can he.

Instead he just smiles and keeps his composure. "Listen detective, I'm afraid you've got this all wrong," Patrick says keeping his voice calm, "we are just a group of musicians who prefer an..., unconventional approach to our art, this whole thing is just one big misunderstanding." He told him as politely as he could, being this annoyed.

Ward however, wasn't buying it at all.

"So what happened to Marissa and Emma, was just a coincidence?" He asked, and Patrick wasn't really sure who those people are.

So he just nods. "Yes." He agrees.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ward asked.

Patrick rolled his eyes, and sighed. This guy is stubborn, they're defiantly going to have their hands full. He was just about to give him a snarky retort, when some other cop entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said, like he wasn't sorry at all.

Ward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want Ortega?" Ward asked, clearly annoyed.

"His bail has been paid, and Cap says to let him go." Ortega informs him.

Ward has an obvious look of annoyance on his face when he leaves the room. Patrick doesn't ask who paid his bail, because he already knows.

After everything is said, and done he walks out to find Pete waiting by the car.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're really handsome when you're annoyed?" Patrick asked.

Pete just rolled his eyes, and they both got into the car. "I told you to stay out of trouble." Pete told him.

"No, you said, 'don't burn the cabin down' and we didn't." Patrick retaliated.

Pete ignored him the rest of the way to the cabin.  
______________________________________

"Any luck reconnecting with your boyfriend?" Adriel asked Alex once she entered his office, he was currently reading in a newspaper about how Patrick Stump was involved in a bar fight, and he wonders how that is possible.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm done Adriel, I want out." She stated bluntly.

He looked up from his paper, and turned to the woman who had a fierce look in her eyes. "Excuse me?" He cocks an eyebrow at the woman.

Alex flinched when Adriel stands and walks over to her. "I don't think I heard you correctly, would you mind repeating." He demanded.

She exhaled shakily. "I don't want to do this anymore," she said quietly. "Kill me, do whatever..., just leave Ollie out of it." She pleaded.

Adriel scoffed. "Self pity isn't a good look for you Alexa," Adriel told her, and she cringed as the sound of her real name. "Fine." He said simply, then he used his angelic power to strangle her.

Alex fell to her knees unable to keep herself up as she felt her airway closing up, her lungs feeling as if they were on fire and her head felt as though it might explode, her face was almost purple from lack of oxygen, and she could feel herself slipping into the darkness.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Alex fell to the ground gasping for air like a fish out of water, unable to pick herself up, as she lay uselessly at Adriel's feet, she's sure the sick bastard enjoys that.

"I just need, one more favor from you." He told her.

She coughed. "You bastard!." She cursed.

He rolled his eyes at her, and helped her back up. "Oh come on, just one tiney tiny favor -- and I'll let you, and your son go." He promised, and Alex doesn't believe a word he says, she shouldn't at least.

"What is it?".

With a smirk he replied. "You are going to find out exactly where they are hiding, and then you're going to tell me." He tells her.

"Why do care so much?" She asked him. "You have the power of an Archangel!, why are so worried about them?!" She exclaimed.

Adriel just have her a 'did you really just speak to me like that?' Kind of look.

She scoffed. "You think they can stop you." She said in realisation.

"I think they are a nuisance, who need to be disposed of, for my plan to be 100% successful, and therefore must be exterminated." He explained.

She's too tired for his stupid games, it time she made a choice and stuck with it. She hears Andy's voice in the back of her mind and she makes s decision.

She looks him dead in the eye and says. "No." Firmly.

His expression turned dark, and terrifying if she's being honest. "What?" He asked.

"I said no," she says again. "Go screw yourself." She says as she makes an attempt to leave.

Adriel glared as she walks away.

"Do you want us to stop her sir?" Isaac asked, Adriel shook his head.

Sitting back behind his desk he's already forming a plan. "Let her go, she'll change her mind." He says, hoping she'll come to her senses, for now he decides he needed to give her a little bit more of a push.  
______________________________________

Things were awkward around the cabin the next couple of days, no one really had anything to say to each other, and Pete didn't really want to talk to anyone any way.

Andy is worried that he might be too into his head, and he only person who can brings him out of it is currently a prisoner in his own body, and Andy feels like it's gonna fall on him to take care of everyone.

He's down in the basement punching the punching bag, when his phone goes off.

His heart skips a beat when he sees who it's from.

He's been expecting Alex to text him since she arrived at the hospital.

He contemplated replying back, she made it perfectly clear where they stand during their last encounter. He shouldn't trust her, every time he did in the past it had horrible consequences, people died, he can't make that mistake again.

He doesn't even read the message, he just hits the delete button and goes back to hitting the bag, this harder letting out all of his frustration out, until his knuckles burn dispite the wrap.

"Whoa," Joe says coming down the stairs, "What did the bag ever do to you?" He asked.

Andy stopped, and walked over the bench and took a sip of his water.

"I have a lot on my mind is all." He replied.

Joe sat down next to him. "I think we all do." He huffs out a humorless laugh.

"Alex texted me," He's not sure why he just blurted it out, or why he feels like he needs to explain himself to him, probably because Joe is his best friend, they have their own 'Pete and Patrick' type friendship, and if it was Joe going through what Patrick is, he's sure he's be just as off the rails as Pete is. And Alex has driven a wedge between them since the first time they met her, and he'd rather lose Alex then Joe if he's being honest. "I'm not gonna respond, I already deleted it," he tells him, but Joe still has the look on his face that is mixed between concern and annoyed. "I've learned my lesson, we can't trust her." He added.

Joe is quiet for a a moment before he sighs. "But you still care about her, don't you?" He asked, Andy nods and Joe just doesn't have the energy to argue about it anymore. "Do what you want, just remember her track record when it comes to loyalty." He said getting up and going back upstairs.

'Fuck it' Andy thinks to himself.  
...

Pete was lecturing Gabriel, Megan, and Patrick in the living room.

"We leave for one day, and this is what happens!" He exclaimed at the trio. "I suppose going out was all your idea." He said with an accusing glare at Patrick.

The doppleganger just shrugged. "They weren't exactly opposed to the idea of having some fun." Patrick states arms crossed and feet on the coffee table, and a look of unconcern on his face. 

"He's right Pete," Megan agreed, and Pete almost looked betrayed. "We've been stuck in this cabin for months, we are no closer to stopping Adriel then we were weeks ago, even less now that he has Gabriel's grace," Gabriel tried to hide how much the reminder hurt, but he said nothing, "we needed to get out, breathe a little." She said.

Pete knew it was a bad idea to bring Patrick's mirror self here, but at least now maybe Ward will back off. And they all have been wound up pretty tight lately, and Gabe told him that the whole reason the fight started was because some dude was messing with Megan.

So instead of blowing up at them like he planned, he just sighed in frustration. "Just..., don't do it again." He tells them, and they nod.

But Patrick mentally had his fingers crossed.  
______________________________________

Alex was honestly surprised when Andy had asked to meet.

There she was waiting in a corner booth in a small coffee shop, waiting on a guy who dispite everything she's done, he still cares about her, it makes her rethink everything she's done in her life. 

How could she be so stupid?.

Her head picked up when she heard the bell above the door. Andy walked in and offered her a small grin, as he sat down.

"I ordered you a cappuccino," she told him, sliding the cup closer to him. "Don't worry, I made them put soy milk in it, 100% vegan friendly." She said proudly.

Andy smiled and took a sip. "Thank you." He said.

"So how did you manage to sneak off without the rest of the gang knowing?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

He just shrugged. "I told them I'm getting snacks." He explained.

"Well played." 

For a while neither of them said anything, there was to much history between them.

And what about to brake the silence with a random question, but Alex beat him to the punch. "I'm sorry," she said, "for everything, I know I messed up a lot," Andy didn't expect her to apologise, she didn't seem the type, but here she was. "I told Adriel to suck it, so he's probably going to come looking for me." She told him.

"What are you gonna do?" Andy asked. 

She shrugged. "I don't know, disappear probably, it's what I do best." She told him, picking at her cuticles.

Then Andy got an idea, a very stupid idea, he reach out and took her hands in his. "Come back with me." He offered, and she was taken back by the offer, but she didn't pull away, or decline outright.

She sighs. "What about the others, they won't want me there." She told him.

"I want you there, that's enough, isn't it?" He asked.

She wanted to say no, because this was a bad idea, and can only have bad consequences. But, when Andy is looking at her like that; with pleading eyes, she can't help herself. "Yes," she says dispite herself.

Andy smiled, maybe things were looking up.  
...

Apparently not, the moment he stepped into the cabin, he and Alex were met with glares.

"What the he'll is she doing here?!" Joe was the first to speak, not that anyone is surprised, Andy could almost see him preparing his mental torch and pitchfork.

"I asked her to come, she said she's not working with Adriel anymore. And I believe her," Andy said, "if you have a problem with that, "he looked at Joe "then we'll both leave." He said sternly.

"You can't be serious!" Joe exclaimed

"Dude, that's a little extreme." Pete added.

Megan is the voice of reason. "Okay, let's all just calm down," she said. "Andy no one wants you to leave, God knows we can't take another loss," they all nodded in understanding "but that doesn't mean we trust Alex, so if she wants to stay she's gonna have to earn her keep and prove that." Everyone thought that was fair.

Except for Joe, who never took his eyes off Alex with a suspicious look in his eye, watching her closely throughout the rest of the day.

But after the world's most awkward dinner everybody else was busy doing their own thing, and Joe and Alex ended up running into each other in the hall.

As much as she dislikes Joe he is Andy's best friend, so she tries to make an effort. "I know you don't like me-" 

"Obviously." Joe retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "But I'm here because despite what you may think I care about Andy," she said "and I'm tired of being Adriel's puppet, so like it or not I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly.

Joe scoffed at her attempt, he knows better, he's the only one not fooled. "I see right through you," he told her "this whole 'new leaf' thing, its bull shit, and sooner or later Andy's gonna see it to, so if you really cared about him, you'd leave, and never show your face again." And with that he walked past her back into the kitchen with everyone else.

This was going to be harder than she thought.  
______________________________________

Ward was pulling yet another all nighter when Ortega (once again) entered his office unannounced, and without knocking; he's really got to talk to the captain about getting a new partner.

"Hey boss, sorry about the intrusion," the younger detective said. "But I got something that you might want to see." He said handing him a thin folder.

Ward eyed the folder suspiciously. "What is it?" Ward asked.

"Just open it, Devan." He told him.

Ward shook his head, but opened it anyway. Inside was a blurry, but definitely recognizable picture of Patrick Stump standing in the window of Linda vista, he looked at the time stamp and it was the exact same time he was talking to him this morning.

"Who sent this?."

Ortega shrugged. "Dunno, they were on my desk this morning with a note saying to give it to you." He told him.

"Have you taken this to forensics yet?" He asked, "see if it's been doctored?".

"No sir, I wanted to show you first." Ortega replied.

Ward looked at it again. "Good job, thank you." He said stuffing the folder in his inside jacket pocket, and grabbed his keys.

"I guess you're right boss," he said, but Ward was to busy gathering his things, and trying to get to his apartment as fast as he could. "Do you need anything else?" Ortega asked, only slightly concerned about his partners mental status.

"No, you've been great Josh, but I gotta go." He said patting him on the back as he left, leaving him standing confused in his office.  
...

When Ward got home that night he used his own photoshop knowledge from his time in forensics when he first started on the force, the scanned the picture on the the computer, and after an hour of investigating the picture proved to be 100% authentic.

But how?.

How could Patrick Stump be in two places at the same time, three weeks ago he couldn't be found anywhere, now he seemed to be everywhere. Nothing about it makes sense, and he knows that Wentz is definitely involved; of course the others are to, but he does really care about them. As long as he can get Pete and Patrick out of the way the rest with sort itself out.

Now he just needs to prove that there is something nefarious going on within the high ranks of fall out boy.  
______________________________________

Ortega left the station shortly after Ward did, he made his way through the parking lot wishing he didn't park on the other fucking side, but he was late today and all to good parking spaces were taken.

He had the feeling he was being watched, he looked over his shoulder and no one was there, he was the only one in the parking lot. He made it to his car, and dug around in his pocket for his keys, but before he could unlock the door, he saw a man standing behind him in the reflection of the window, he recognized the man immediately, he spun around but before he could reach for his weapon a strange long silver knife was shoved in his chest.

He bleed out by the time someone found him.  
...

The next day Ward got the call that his partner was murdered, he rushed over to the station and he and the captain watched the security footage, and even though it never really showed his face Ward knew exactly who was responsible.

"I'm telling you Captain, Patrick Stump did this, with the help of Pete Wentz I'm sure," He insisted, hoping that finally Captain Harris would give him the benefit of the doubt, "think about it, not even twenty four hours after I interrogate him Josh ends up dead, you have to admit it suspicious." Ward tried to reason.

The captain sighed and removed his specs to rub his tired eyes. "It could be anyone, cops aren't exactly popular on this side of town." He rationalized.

"Sir, with all due respect. Death fallows these men around, have I ever been wrong before?" Ward asked.

Harris was silent for a moment but Ward was right, he's been on the force for twenty years, going by nothing but his gut, and managed to take down every low-life who dare cross his path, so he has no reason to doubt him now.

"Alright Devan, how many arrest warrants do you need?." Harris asked.

"Only two, for Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump." He tells him.

The captain gets all the paperwork in order for him, and Ward begins his hunt, this time its fir revenge on his partner's murderers.  
______________________________________

They needed to go on a food run, and Pete had offered to fo this time, Patrick voted to accompany him since the were all using the buddy system, besides Pete wants to keep a close eye on him anyway.

So they ended up at some little grocery store getting mostly microwaved food, and whatever vegetable and vegan friendly foods and drinks they had for Andy.

"I'm sorry for any additional stress I caused." Patrick said sincerely.

Pete shrugged reading the label on a supposed vegan friendly cereal box. "Its whatever man." He replied emotionless.

Patrick was about to make a suggestive remark about helping Pete relive some of his stress, when something on the store TV caught his attention. "Son of a bitch." He swore.

"What?"

Patrick pointed to the TV where a news headline about a cop who was murdered last night, and their faces were on the TV as the main suspects.

"Fuck me." Pete said, because what else could go wrong?.

He should've known better then tk ask that, because there were police cars everywhere, and of course one of the many officers was Detective Ward.

They decided trying to fight back would make things worse so they walked out of the store with their hands up in surrender.

Ward stood in front of them while two other officers cuffed them. "I've waited a long time for this boys." He said smugly.

"You are making a huge mistake." Pete said.

Ward just scoffed and began reading off their rights boredly, as they were escorted into a car and taken to jail.

How the hell are they going to get themselves out of this one?!.


	10. Ten

This sucked.

They were locked in a jail cell, not even given a phone call yet, while Ward worked freely on ruining their lives.

Patrick was seated on the bench watching Pete pace back and forth.

"Sit down you're making me dizzy." Patrick said as if they weren't in jail right now, and it kinda pissed him off.

Pete turned to him, fuming; it's not the maddest he's ever been, but it's close. "I'm sorry, is my stressing over the fact that we are in jail! for murder annoying you!!" He screamed loud enough that Ward heard before he even got into the room. 

He entered with a smug smile that Pete desperately wanted to punch off his face. "Trouble in paradise?" He teased.

Pete goes up the the bars. "Listen dude, I dont know what your beef with me is, but you've got the wrong guys." Pete told him, and Patrick was no help sitting over in the corner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. They all say that," Ward said and Pete has never wanted to stab someone so much in his life, "anyway, I just wanted to know what y'all think, of this?" He said showing them the photo of Patrick at Linda vista, only it's not Patrick, its Adriel only he couldn't really tell him that.

"This photo was taken at the exact time, that I was talking to Patrick" Ward said, "care to explain?".

This time Patrick spoke. "How could I be in two places at once?".

Ward shrugged. "I dont know, you tell me." Ward said.

Well this day keeps getting better and better. There is no way that they could  tell the truth without sounding insane. "This is ridiculous, someone is obviously trying to frame Patrick." Pete said, and it's the truth, obviously this is Adriel's doing, and Pete suspects he knows who's helping him, he consults with his moral compass to see if killing a human woman would be the wrong move.

"I doubt that very much." Ward said.

Pete threw his hands up in surrender, there was no talking sense into this asshole, so they needed to come up with a different approach, until then Pete goes over and sits next to Patrick on the bench.

Hopefully the others can figure something out.  
______________________________________

Megan was worried, they haven't heard from Pete or Patrick since they left for a supply run yesterday. So Andy, and Joe went out looking for them, but that was a few hours ago, so naturally Megan started assuming the worst.

"They're dead, I know it," she said panicked, "Adriel found them, and he's probably going to leave their corpses in a ditch just outside the house." She sobbed.

Alex rolled her eyes as Gabriel went over to comfort her.

He cups her face in his hands, and wiped way her tears with his thumb. "They're okay," he said moving his hands to her shoulders, "we just need to be patient." He tells her calmly.

Alex just propped her feet up on the coffee table, like nothing was wrong. "I mean it's a possibility," Gabriel shot her a glare. "I'm just being realistic." She shrugged.

"Well go be realistic somewhere else." Gabriel snapped, and she rolled her eyes once more and went upstairs to the room she and Andy now share, since Joe reluctantly moved into Gabriel's room.

Gabriel understands now Joe's hostility towards Alex, and wonders what Andy sees in her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She wipes her eyes, not caring about her eyeliner. "Nothing about any of this is okay." She replied bitterly.

Gabriel's expression stays soft, being human has given him a better sense on human emotion, he's never felt this much in his life. He feels angry, he feels stressed, he's always worried about what's going to happen next, and it's a lot to handle sometimes, but being around Megan helps, she's his light at the end of the tunnel.

"I know." He agrees, he wishes he had his grace, he took advantage of it for so long that he doesn't know who he is without it.

Megan seems to understand, because thos time she puts a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna get your grace back." She assures him, but he's not sure if it's even possible, they'd have to do the spell again, and there is no telling what if would do to Patrick going through that a second time, if he's even still alive, Pete's answer was sort of conflicting, first he tells Megan Patrick is alive, then he almost dies and wakes up only to tell Megan not to get her hope's up.

They're really close, and Gabriel feels that strange fluttering in his stomach that he gets when he's close to her, he reacts before his brain can talk him out of it, he leans in and pressed his lips to hers, Megan immediately starts to kiss back, it's slow, but passionate, and Gabriel finally understands why people compare a kiss to fireworks.

To soon they pull apart for air, and they just stare into each others eyes, not really sure what to say.

They quickly look a step away from each other when they heard the front door open.

"He have a problem." Joe announced.

Alex came back out just in time. "What is it this time?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Andy turns on the TV. "This." He says turning up the news channel.

"Yesterday afternoon Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump from fall out boy were arrested for the murder of LAPD officer Joshua Ortega the night before." The lady on the TV reported.

Megan, Gabriel, and even Alex were stunned with surprise.

"Well this isn't good." Gabriel says.

Andy scoffs. "It gets better." He said.

"The arresting officer Devon Ward, links them to the suspicious deaths of their assistant Marissa Lewis and Emma Dawson, it is unclear right now whether or now the rest of the band are suspects, but we advise everyone to keep an eye out."

Andy turned off the TV, and threw the remote across the room. "Fuck!" He exclaimed.

When Andy Hurley starts throwing things and swearing, you know you're fucked.

"What do we do?" Megan asked, looking to him for some kind of guidance, the chain of command clearly falling to the drummer.

Andy threw his hands up. "I don't know, I don't fucking know." He stressed, walking off into his room.

No one really knew what to say, so they all just stood there looking confused.

Alex brakes the silence. "Okay here's what we're going to do," she said "Megan, you're going to go down to the jailhouse and demand to talk to Pete and Patrick, tell them we have a plan, take Gabe" she demand, and megan didn't argue, because at least ot was something. 

Finally she turned to Joe, who still had that look of distain on his face. "Joe, I need you to go talk Andy, we need him." She told him, and he didn't disagree.

"What are you going to do?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna go come up with a plan." She said then she just walked out.

Joe wanted to follow her, still not trusting her, but she was right, they needed Andy. So he makes his way down into the basement where Andy is taking out his aggression on the punching bag.

Joe clears his throat to get the other man's attention, making him stop.

"Hey." Andy panted, taking a sip of his water.

"So, Alex is bossing people around," Joe tells him, "so we need you to be the zen peace keeper we know and love, so I don't end up strangling her." Joe said honestly.

Andy actually laughed a bit at this. "Actually, I think she could take you." He replied.

"You're probably right," Joe agreed, pride be damned,  "but still." He says.

Andy let's out a sigh, and sat next to Joe on the bench.

"Life sucks." He stated, causing Joe to snort.

"No shit," Joe replied, "you're just now realizing this?" He asked.

Andy shook his head, he's always been the guy in control of his emotions, but everything seems to be getting to him lately. "Do you really think that we can beat Adriel?" He asked.

Joe shrugged. "I know that Patrick needs us, and Pete seems determined." He says, but that wasn't the answer that he was looking for.

"I don't care about what Pete thinks," Andy said, "do you think we have a shot?" He asked again.

Joe chewed the inside of his cheek, playing with his hands in his lap, he looked at his feet, then to Andy. "No," he says "no, I don't think we're gonna win this." He answered honestly this time.

Andy didn't say anything after that, and Joe could almost see the all the fight leave his friend. "That doesn't mean we should give up though," Joe adds. "Patrick's gone, and we'll probably die, but we shouldn't go gone without a fight. We can't let Patrick die for nothing." The two of them sit in silence for a moment until Andy can pull himself together, and they went back upstairs to figure out what there next move will be.  
______________________________________

When Megan and Gabriel walked into the police station they immediately saw Ward talking to another officer.

"Hey!" Megan exclaimed getting his attention.

Ward said something to the other cop before heading their way.

"Ms. Stump, what a lovely surprise," he said sarcastically, "what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I would like to see my brothers please." She said as civil as she could, but truth be told, she really doesn't like this guy.

He eyed the pair suspiciously, Obviously he thinks that there is an ulterior motive. Which they do, but they weren't going to mention it.

"I thought Patrick was your only brother." Ward asked raising an eyebrow.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Emotionally, they are all my brothers," she told him, "now may I please see them?!" She fussed.

Ward shrugged. "Alright," he says, he looks past her at Gabriel, "just you though." He ordered.

Megan looked back at Gabriel, who shrugged in response, she nodded and turned back to Ward. "Fine." She said.

He went to place his hand on her shoulder. "Right this way." He said.

She shrugged his hand off. "Don't touch me." She snapped, but followed him anyway, as Gabriel waited awkwardly in the lobby.  
...

She's led into a small room, probably for interrogations. She is told to wait, so she sits in one of the chairs against a beaten metal table.

She waits a whole five minutes before the door opens again, and Pete and Patrick  are led in by Ward and two more cops. Megan relaxes a bit upon seeing them, and even though she knows that that's not really her brother, age is still relieved to see him.

"I wanna talk to them alone." She demand.

Ward is definitely suspicious now. "How come?" He asked calmly.

"Because you piss me off, that's why." She said bluntly.

Patrick actually looked proud as he turned to Ward. "Well, you heard my sister," the doppelganger says, before sarcastically waving him off, "bye, bye." He smirked, at the unamused look on the detective's face.

Ward scoffs. "I'll be right out side," he warns, before looking suspiciously between the three. "You have five minutes." He adds coldly, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"What a dick." Pete mumbles before Megan suddenly pulled him onto a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you dead." She nearly sobs, Pete hugs her rubbing her back in comfort.

Pete kissed her temple before they broke apart. "I'm okay..., we're okay." He says reassuringly.

Megan even hugs Patrick who was surprised at first but hugged her back, just briefly, before they parted. "What happened?" She asked.

Patrick shrugged. "Dunno, apparently someone sent that dead cop a photo of Adriel taken at the same time I was being interrogated by Ward, and we can't exactly explain it." He tells her.

He has a point, and she has no idea how they're going to get them out of this. "Don't worry, Alex has a plan..., I think." She assures them, but they just exchanged concerned looks.

Megan didn't understand why they weren't excited. "What?" She asked.

Pete sighed and scratched the bag of his neck. "We think that maybe, Alex is still helping Adriel." Pete told her.

It does sound exactly what she would do, and this picture was taken right before Alex supposedly turned to their side, if its true, then Megan will kill her herself.

"That bitch." Megan swore.

"Just dont say anything for now, especially not to Andy," Pete told her, and she nodded, knowing how Andy's judgment gets clouded whenever it comes to Alex. "Not until we know for sure." He adds.

Megan nodded, then the door opened and ward stepped in. "Times up." He said.

Megan turned to them high them once more. "I love you." She said.

"We love you to," Pete replied "be safe." He added.

Megan nods, but she doesn't know if any of them will be safe again.  
______________________________________

Alex was dressed in a very expensive, and very professional looking pantsuit, she carried a briefcase in one hand, her fake ID, and other forged legal documents in the other as she enters the police station.

God she hopes this works...

She mentally prepared herself before walking up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The middle aged dark haired woman asked.

Alex took a deep breath before replying. "My name is Barbara Gordon, and I'm Mr. Wentz and Mr. Stumps attorney." She lied, hopefully convincingly enough.

The woman eyed her suspiciously for a moment. "Can I see some identification please." She said holding her hand out for her ID.

Alex hands her the papers, and and a  intense twenty seconds, she hands them back. "They're right through those doors, tou better hurry, the 'Warden' has already begin the interrogation." She said, sarcastically emphasizing the word Ward in Warden, it must be a nickname, kind of stupid and unoriginal if you asked her.

"Thank you very much." She said striding past several other curious officers, and into the interrogation room.  
...

Pete and Patrick were sitting side by side on one side of the table, while Ward sat on the other side of them.

"So we've got a bit more on you then I've let on." He informed them.

"Like what?" Pete asked.

Ward smirked and opened the file.

He showed them pictures that he never should've been able to get, like one of Pete and Joe digging up a grave, of Pete and Patrick at Luca's club, of them with Tracy and the Winchesters at the park fighting a Vampire, and them outside of Linda Vista with their angel blades.

Ward smirked once more at the worry on Pete's face, he knows all of these photos are very incriminating.

"Perhaps we should wait for your lawyer." Ward said smugly.

Before either of them could reply the door opened and Alex entered the room dressed like a lawyer.

"Can I help you?" Ward asked.

Alex looked at Pete and Patrick's confused faces and winked before turning back to Ward. "Yes, I would like a few minutes alone with my clients." She said confidently.

Ward glanced between her and the boys. "Very well, let me know when you are ready." He says as he gets up, and walks out.

As soon as he's gone, taking some of the tension with him, everyone let's out a relaxed sigh, but then Pete turnd to Alex who is now seated in Ward's chair. "What are you doing?" Pete asked.

"I'm her to save your asses, what's it look like." She replied.

Patrick scoffed. "Yeah after you got us into this mess, right." He accused.

Alex looks genuinely confused by the statement. "What?" She asked.

"Someone has been sending Ward all kinds of incriminating photos, obviously Adriel is behind this, and is working with someone to set us up." Pete explained, and Alex was gloating at him by the end of it.

"And you think it's me?" She asked and Pete just shrugged, because, of course they do it sound like something she would do.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, before replying. "Look, I know we've had our differences, but I swear to you that I don't have anything to do with this." She said, they don't fully believe her, but she sounded convincing, and right now she is their last hope, which is kinda sad.

"Okay." Pete said, a little to quickly.

Patrick turned to him in suprise. "Seriously, that quick?" He asked, and for a moment the concerned look in his eye almost resembled the real Patrick, he looked away and back at Alex.

"Its all we've got right now," he said, "what do we do?" Pete asked her.

"We just keep Ward distracted while Andy and the others work on the escape plan." She informed them.

It didn't really sound fool proof, but it's all they had. So Alex went and told Ward that they were ready.  
______________________________________

Andy and Joe were sitting in the alley in the car waiting for Alex's signal, kind of on edge, since they've never broken anyone out of jail before.

Joe chuckled yo himself. "You know, in all the years we've known him, I never imagined we'd be breaking Pete out of jail." Joe said

"I did." Andy said without hesitation.

Joe laughed at this, thinking back on it now then, yes he should've seen this coming. He just never expected it to be like this.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Joe asked.

Andy is silent from the driver's seat, thinking realistically, no he doesn't think they'll ever be able to get their old lives back, too much has happened. "I think, this is our new normal." Andy replied.

Before Joe could reply Megan texted him and told them to be ready.

"Let's get this over with." Joe says, and Andy starts the car.  
...

It's been ten minutes since Alex texted Megan to find a way to get everyone out so they could help them escape. And of course Megan being Megan decided the best route was to pull the fire alarm.

The alarm was loud, and people were confused but were leaving the building, Ward stops mid accusation when it comes blaring through.

"What the hell?" Without missing a beat Alex punched him in the face, sending him toppling backwards, hitting his head on the hardwood floor knocking him unconscious.

"Let's go." She said, and the three of them were able to escape out of the back door into the alley where Gabriel and Megan were.

As soon as they were outside Megan throws her arms around Pete who returned the hug. "I'm okay." He said.

"This so very touching, but unless you'd like to spend the rest of your lives behind bars, let's get a move on." Patrick said now everyone was getting in the car. Once piled in, Andy hits the gas, all the way back to the safe house.  
...

after the chaos was over and Ward took some asprin he and the captain were looking through the security footage.

They saw megan in a grey hoodie, trying to look conspicuous, but ward has all of their faces memorised he knows it's her. She walks in and goes straight to the fire alarm and pulls it, then they went the camera in the interrogation room were they saw Alex punching Ward and helping them escape.

"Still need convincing Cap?" Ward said.

The news went out that night that fall out boy are now fugitives, but also guilty of three counts of murder.  
______________________________________

It was decided that they couldn't stay at the cabin much longer, it would only be a matter of time before someone figured ot out, but where would they go?, they had no intention of separating, but it's hard to travel in secret with seven people.

But in the meantime they were just grateful no one is in prison, they'll take wins where they can get them.

They were all huddled in the living room, drinking (except Andy) and Pete turns to Alex. "You really saved our asses today," He tells her. "Thank you for that." He adds.

The brunette shrugged. "Does this mean you trust me now?" She asked him.

Pete looked thoughtful, then he replied. "I think, we're making progress." He said.

"I'll drink to that." Megan exclaimed.

Andy smiled watching them all take their shots, happy to see everyone getting along, even Alex and Joe put aside their differences for now, it makes him hopeful, maybe everything will work out after all.  
...

It's around two a.m when Alex's phone goes of, her eyes widen and her heart sinks at the picture of Olivers adopted parents lying in a pool of their own blood, but her son was nowhere to be seen. She is able to wriggle out of Andy's hold, he was still sleeping, so she snuck of of the room, and made her way to the porch. She waits only a couple seconds before her phone goes off, and she answers it.

"Nice work today, I believe you're starting to earn they're trust." Adriel says on the other line.

Alex hates herself a little more. "Where is he, you son of a bitch?!" She demand.

"Relax, the boy is fine..., for now," he tells her, "he is at a friend's house, though I suppose the news will be reaching him soon." He adds, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You know, what I want." He retorted, the annoyance clear in his voice.

If she does this, Andy will surely never forgive her.

But if she doesn't her son, who has no idea who she is, will suffer for her sins.

So she makes a choice. "Okay." She gives Adriel the address, then hangs up. She can't go back in there, not now, not after possibly her worst betrayal yet, she does what she does best, she got into her car and left.


	11. Eleven

When Andy woke up the first thing he noticed was that the Alex was gone, the second thing he noticed was a small note on the empty pillow.

He sat up and unfolded the note.

Dear Andy:  
I am sorry for everything I've done, and I'm sorry for what will happen as well. But I had no other choice, he was going to kill my son -- another thing I've kept from you. You deserve better, I'm sorry.  
-Alex

Andy re-read the note over and over again, trying to make sense of it. How could she do this to him again, after everything they've been through, of course knowing now that she has a child does change everything, but she could have told him before and he would've understood, he would've helped keep him safe. Finally he decided that he should tell the others.

Upon entering the kitchen he noticed everyone was already there talking amongst themselves, their conversation was cut short when he entered the room. "Um, Alex is gone." He informed them.

"Yeah, we know," Pete said, a scowl on his face. "She took down all the wards to." He added.

"And she stole my favorite pair of earring," Megan chimed in, all them men in the room rolled their eyes. "But that's not the point." She added. 

Andy's heart sunk a little more, he had honestly thought she had changed, that he could help change her, but after reading her letter, he knows now why she's done what she's done.

"She has a son," he blurted out, everyone looked surprised, but it did nothing to sway their anger. "Adriel threatened him..., that's why she's doing this." He explained, but their minds haven't changed, that was plain to see.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that, that's the only reason." Joe said, he knew this would happen, but no one ever listens to him.

"She felt she was out of options." Andy snapped back at him.

The two glared, but no one made a move, the tension in the air was almost unbearable.

"So what do we do now?" Megan asked breaking the awkward silence. "I mean, she knows where our hide out is, she could've told Adriel." She tells them, and suddenly everyone looks worried, even Andy, because she's right that was most likely the whole reason for her charade.

Pete spoke up next. "She's right, we can't stay here." He tells the group.

"Where will we go?" Gabriel asked.

"I dont know," Pete said irritably. "But we can't take the chance, and now that in a wanted felon traveling together is to risky." He told them.

Megan's eyed widened. "You want us to split up?!" She exclaimed. "That's a terrible idea, and probably what Adriel wants." She pointed out.

Pete fought to keep his anxiety in check, but it was getting harder by the day. "We can't risk it Meg, and I don't want to drag you into this anymore then you already are." He told her.

"I'm not leaving abandoning you." Megan stated firmly.

"I promised your brother I'd keep you safe." He argued.

Megan rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself!" She retorted.

Pete scoffed in reply. "Oh yeah, says the girl who: unknowingly dated a fucking vampire; got kidnapped.., twice," Pete said. "Oh and let's not forget your sudden intrest in magic, that resulted in Gabriel losing his grace therefore robbing us of our only advantage over Adriel!" Pete ranted.

Megan fought back her tears, Pete has never spoken to her like this before and she's not sure if she can handle it. "Screw you." She said tearfully as she stomped out of the cabin.

There was a temporary pause, while everyone tried to figure out what was happening to them. It was Gabriel who broke the silence.

"Nice going asshole." Gabriel says.

Pete knows he's been acting like an ass since Patrick got possessed, his mind had been on tunnel vision and all he could see was finding a way to save his friend. "I'll go talk to her." Pete said, but Gabriel cut him off.

"No, you've done enough." Gabriel said going after Megan, leaving the rest of them to stand in an uncomfortable silence.  
______________________________________

Gabriel found Megan on the side on the cabin back against the wall silently crying.

"Meg." 

As soon as she locked eyes with the ex-Archangel the dam seemed to break and she sobbed freely, her whole body trembled with everything she had been holding in the last few months. Gabriel immediately wrapped the young woman protectively in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered into her hair, her only reply is more sobs as she clings to him. "He didn't mean it," he tells her. "He loves you like a sister, he's just lost, like the rest of us." He assures her. When Megan finally stops crying Gabriel cups her face and wipes away her tears with his thumbs, he looks deep into her eyes as if asking for permission, with the faintest of smiles he leans in until their lips are almost touching, but he let's her take control of the kiss, Megan deepened the kiss by bringing her hands to the back of Gabriel's neck one running up in his hair, his hands found their way to her hips, and it was as is the rest of the world had disappeared.

They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat, Pete stood there awkwardly avoiding eye contact with them. Megan and Gabriel parted the hear rose in Megan's cheek, and Gabriel was almost afraid that Pete would stab him. "I wanted to talk to Megan, alone." He said still not meeting their eyes.

"Uh-" Gabriel looked to Megan in question, she gave an affirmative nod. "Sure, I'll just..., I'll go." He said awkwardly as he rushed passed Pete back into the house.

Pete sighed, and walked over to Megan who had her arms crossed and was back to leaning against the cabin. "I wanted to apologize," he said, Megan said nothing. "I know I've been a jerk lately." He stated.

Megan scoffed. "That's putting it lightly.

Pete just laughed halfheartedly. "You're probably right, but it's still no reason for me to loose my temper with you." He said, he felt guilty the second he said those things to her.

"No it's not," she agrees. "But it doesn't mean you weren't right. I know I can be reckless, and I dont always think before I do anything, but I just thought that maybe if I could practice magic and become good at it, then I'd be more useful to you guys, and we'd have a better chance at stopping Adriel." She confessed.

Pete hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't good enough, I'm just scared." He told her.

"Me to." She said muffled against his chest.

"How sweet," they broke from their hug at the sound of Isaac; Adriel's right hand man, standing a few feet away from them. They went for their blades only to realize they didn't have them, Megan attempted telekinesis, but she hasn't practiced it much so it took no effect on the angel. With a wave of his hand they were both knocked down to the ground. "The gangs all here." He said and that's when more Angels emerged from the house holding Andy, Joe, Gabriel, and Patrick at knife point, two more Angel's appeared behind Pete and Megan to hold their hands behind their backs and blades to their throats with the rest of them.

"We should've killed that bitch a long time ago." Joe said mostly to himself, but Andy of course heard him.

Adriel was suddenly there pacing in front of the group with a satisfied smirk on his face. "How lovely to see you all again." He says, and is only met with pissed off glares, his eyes land curiously on the doppelganger but quickly stopped pacing to address the group once more. "So..., who will I be killing first?" He pondered teasingly.

Patrick rolled his eyes at his possessed doppelganger, this words Adriel is even more annoying then his. "Are you just gonna monologue us to death or are you gonna actually do something?" He asked, and the others gave him a 'shut up' look.

"I have a better idea." Adriel said. "How about, you pick." He said guestering to Pete, by poking him in the chest with his index finger and a sadistic smirk on his face.

The color drained from Pete's face. "What?" He asked taken back.

"You, Pete Wentz are going to choose which of your friends I'm going to kill first," He elaborates. "This is going to be so much fun!" Adriel declares.

"You're insane if you think I'm gonna go along with your sadistic mind games." Pete tells him.

Adriel ignored him and gave his henchmen a slight nod, then the ones holding Megan and Joe went to stand in front of Pete on either side of Adriel, he looked at the two with amusement. "I realize now, how unfair this this to poor Joe," Adriel says, "there's no way you'd chose to save his life, or anyone's life, over your best friends little sister," he says and Pete just glares, but doesn't deny it. "After all you did promise Patrick that's you'd keep his precious baby sister safe" Adriel laughs at him. "You're not doing a very good job now are you." He teased.

"I'm not choosing" Pete said with determination.

Adriel sighed in disappointment. "Very well then, I suppose I'll make Joe's death a quick one.

Pete could hear Andy protesting off to the side attempting to break free of the Angel's hold. "Stop!" Pete shouts, and Adriel's hand stills as the blade tip is pressed against Joe's chest, the guitarist had his eyes screwed shut accepting his fate, but opened them when it didn't come. "Me, I choose me, let's my friends go and kill me." He begged.

Adriel thought about it, but torturing Pete is one of his favorite pastimes, he was going to save him for last, once again his eyes land on the doppelganger he doesn't know or care how he got here, but he could prove useful for the plan that just popped into his twisted mind. Walking away from Joe and made his way over once more.

"I know that you all want me dead, but you hesitate while I'm wearing this face," He said, and was just met with glares, bit he just smirked as he got closer to Patrick. "So, if want to see me dead, fine." Before anyone knew what he meant, his angel blade was already piercing Patrick's heart. That started a chain reaction of Andy finally breaking out of the Angel's grip, and taking their blade and driving it through their chest, the other angels being caught off guard and the others escaped, and a fight broke out, but Megan rushed over to Patrick's side holding her had over his wound to stop him from bleeding out.

"You're gonna be okay." She repeated choking back tears. He may not have been her real brother, but her heart still broke, as he took his last breath. Megan was to busy crying over her not brothers body that she didn't even notice when the fight was over until Pete was kneeling beside her.

Pete looked down at the doppelganger  with guilt in his eyes, this was his fault he was the one who brought him here, this was all his fault.

But they didn't have much time to mourn because Andy suddenly exclaimed. "Where's Joe!" He looked around frantically for the man in question, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"They must've grabbed him when we weren't looking." Gabriel said, which did nothing to ease Andy's fear.

"We have to go get him." Andy said without hesitation, he and Joe may not have been on the best of terms recently, but he'll be damned if he let's anything happen to him.

Pete stopped him from storming off, (presumably to Adriel's lair and right into a trap) by grabbing his arm. "We can't just barge in their unprepared..., again!" Pete rationalized.

But Andy was having none of it. "Oh, so wanting to rescue your friend at the expense of yourself and everyone around you is only okay if it's you right." He snapped.

"What?!"

"Dont even try to lie Pete," Andy said the anger rising in his voice. "I saw it in your eyes, for a split second you were really going to choose between Joe and Megan. You were going to let him kill Joe weren't you," Pete averted his eyes for a second, his grip on Andy's arm lessened a it, and his faced lit up in shame, he made no effort to deny it. Andy yanked his arm out of Pete's grip, and shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe you." He said.

"I promised Patrick that I'd protect Megan, no matter what!" Pete argued, he didn't care about anything else or anyone anymore, he's felt ad though he has been drowning ever since Patrick said yes to Adriel and now all of that anger is finally rising to the surface.

"Even at the cost of Joe's life, or mine, or anyone's?!" Andy shouted back.

"Yes!" Pete exclaimed.

Andy didn't reply with words, before Pete knew it Andy's fist collide with his jaw with such a force he had to catch himself from hitting the ground. Pain shot through the side of Pete's face, and the taste of blood filled his mouth, he spit out the crimson liquid before forcing himself back up and lunging himself at the drummer, it went down hill from there..., Andy and Pete were punching and kicking at each other until they were both bloody, they fought each other to the ground, but Andy being the stronger man was able to pin Pete down with a hand on his throat, and went in for another punch, until finally Megan and Gabriel intervened, Gabe grabbed a dy by the arm,and pulled him off of Pete, while Megan was pleading at them to stop.

"Stop, both of you please stop fighting!" She cried, and it seemed to work, though the tension and anger was still buzzing in the air around them. "What's happened to us?" She asked softly.

When Gabriel let go of Andy the drummer shot Pete a death glare. "I can't even look at you anymore," he tells him. "I'll do this on my own, I dont need you." He said storming off to his car.

"Andy!" Megan called after him, but he ignored her, and her heart broken even more.

"Just let him go." Pete said still angry, Gabriel shot him a glare of his own in warning to calm the fuck down, before he finished what Andy started.

Megan stood there as she watched her whole world falling apart little by little, she's lost her brother, twice in a way, now the men who are like more big brothers to her are literally fighting each other, and their group keeps getting smaller, and all she can do is stand there and watch, helpless to do anything about it.

After a while Pete is calm, and they give Patrick hunters funeral, by then it was dark outside, Megan was still staring at the flames as they died down. Pete was already back in the cabin, having stormed off a few minutes after the makeshift pyre was set ablaze.

Gabriel pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead before he led her back into the cabin. She slept in his room that night, not wanting to be alone like she felt she was.

"I can sleep on the floor if you'd like." He offered.

She shook her head slowly. "No, it's okay." She said with a weak smile.

Gabriel nods and turn around as she dressed for bed and got under the covers, for the sake of being a gentleman he decided to just sleep in his cloths and laid down in the spot beside her, she curled up go his side, and he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Dispite the shit storm their lives have become, Gabriel in this moment felt a peace, and he let himself fall into a restless sleep.


End file.
